Proyecto: Paparazzi
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: AU. Clarke es una joven periodista con aires de superioridad que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para tener un futuro. Lexa es una joven modelo, fría y calculadora para el mundo, pero dulce e inocente, con terribles secretos y mentiras acechándola; y será su víctima. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus mundos colisionen? ¿Cuándo la farsa se convierta en realidad?
1. prólogo

**LEED CON ATENCIÓN LAS SIGUIENTES NOTAS:**

 **ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ PAUSADA** **HASTA NUEVO AVISO. NO TENGO INTENCIÓN DE RETOMARLA PRONTO POR LO QUE, SI QUERÉIS EMPEZARLA, ES BAJO VUESTRA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

 **SIENTO LAS HIPOTÉTICAS MOLESTIAS.**

 **2 de agosto, 2017.**

* * *

 **Título:** Proyecto: Paparazzi

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry

 **Rating:** +18

 **Parings:** Clarke  & Lexa. (otras románticas como murphamy o de amistad como bellarke)

 **Sinopsis:** [AU] Clarke es una joven periodista con aires de superioridad (o eso pretende), que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para tener un futuro en el mundo de la comunicación y la investigación. Lexa, en cambio, es una joven modelo, fría y calculadora para el mundo, pero dulce e inocente, con terribles secretos y mentiras acechándola, y será su víctima ¿qué pasará cuando sus mundos colisionen? ¿cuándo la farsa se convierta en realidad? ¿triunfará el amor o el odio?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Kass Morgan, del canal estadounidense The CW; de los productores de la serie "The 100"

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 _ **PAPARAZZI**_

 _ **prólogo**_

Nota del expediente: 9'989

Miró la lista repleta de nombres y notas no una, ni dos, sino todas las veces posibles porque era imposible que eso que estaba ahí escrito fuese su nota, ella merecía mucho más, no se había esforzado durante años para quedarse en las puertas de lo que tendría que ser su futuro. Si de ella dependiera, se tiraría el resto del día ahí plantada, boqueando como un pez, sumergida en una burbuja, pero algún listo de turno, desesperado seguramente, decidió que la rubia de ahí ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para asimilar su derrota, así que la apartó, a empujones; en otras circunstancias, la rubia le habría pateado el trasero por ese gesto tan grosero, pero ni tenía cuerpo para eso, ni mucho menos, ganas.

Quería echarse a llorar allí mismo, se había pasado esos cuatro años de carrera siendo la mejor en todo, había malgastado horas y horas detrás de apuntes, libros y trabajos para así sacar la matrícula de honor ese estúpido y patético día que estaba marcado en rojo desde hacía años, pero no, alguien había decidido que ese número era perfecto para ella, porque así podría sentir la libertad con la punta de los dedos, pero no podría alcanzarla.

Maldita sea.

Aunque lo que quería hacer era salir corriendo de ese lugar que había sido su hogar y su tormento esos últimos años, necesitaba volver a echarle un ojo al tablón, ¿quién sabe? quizá había otra "Clarke Griffin" en su promoción y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Era una estúpida excusa, pero se aferró a ella mientras apartaba a sus compañeros cuyas caras no recordaba. En cuanto estuvo delante del tablón, no necesitó mirar dos veces para encontrarse, incluso así, revisó los cientos de nombres que figuraban allí escritos, tanto los pintados en rojo (suspensos) como los demás.

El corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos.

Solo había una Clarke Griffin y era ella.

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero consiguió salir de ese atestado pasillo lleno de lágrimas y sonrisas sin que nadie, profesor o compañero, se cruzara por su camino para darle la enhorabuena, lo que menos quería era a alguien regodeándose en su tortura o mirándola raro por no estar feliz, ¿es que nadie podía comprender que ese nueve no era suficiente? ¿qué nunca lo sería? Ella necesitaba un sobresaliente, una matrícula para sentirse satisfecha, para saber que todo había valido la pena, para dejarle claro a su madre que estudiar periodismo en lugar de medicina no había sido un estúpido capricho.

—¡Clarke! ¡Felicidades!

—¡Eh, cerebrito! —un chico le pasó el brazo por lo alto del hombro—. Vamos a ir a celebrarlo, ¿te vienes?

—No.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Somos periodistas, rubita!

—He dicho que no.

El imbécil, sí así había decidido llamarlo, se largó con una mueca de disgusto sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero Clarke sabía perfectamente que ahora sería ella el tema de conversación con su grupito mientras celebraban el fin de la universidad y el comienzo de una nueva etapa, no es que le importase lo que dijeran de ella, es que le fastidiaba que hablaran sin saber absolutamente nada.

Clarke paseó por el campus esquivando a la gente cuando le vio, allí en la distancia, apoyado en su flamante moto con su típica y desgastada chaqueta de cuero, con esa pose de chulo totalmente falsa y esa sonrisa socarrona con la que más de una soltaba un suspiro de deseo o frustración, pero para Clarke era mucho más que toda esa fachada de tío duro, era su mejor amigo y la única razón por la que una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en su rostro después de ese día infernal, si había alguien que entendería lo que estaba ocurriendo, ese sería él.

Bellamy Blake.

—Hola, princesa.

—Hola.

Bellamy se deshizo de las gafas de sol que guardó con sumo cuidado en su chaqueta mientras observaba con ojo crítico a su amiga. Clarke llevaba un moño deshecho, una camiseta vieja de los Beatles, unos vaqueros desgastados y unas bailarinas negras, hasta ahí todo bien, así que llevó su mirada a los ojos azules y lo supo.

—Ve a quejarte. Vamos a quejarnos.

—No conseguiremos nada, Bell.

—Claro que sí, ¿es que todavía no sabes de que soy capaz, princesa? —tomó la mano de su amiga y tiró de ella en dirección a la facultad, pero la chica no se movió—. Clarke, ¿cuánto has sacado?

—Un nueve.

—Bien —asintió— solo tengo que conseguirte un punto, no puede ser tan difícil.

—¿Qué? No.

—Sí.

—No.

Los dos tuvieron una típica batalla de miradas intensas durante unos simples segundos ya que la mirada de Bellamy se desvió de su objetivo hacia un punto más lejos de donde estaban ellos, no lo hizo a propósito, fue inconsciente, pero significó que Clarke había ganado esa guerra. Y con eso bastaba.

—Primero: vámonos, no se puede hacer nada y segundo: ve a hablar con Murphy, leches. No tiene ningún derecho a usarte.

Bellamy se sonrojó, muy pocas veces lo hacía porque nunca bajaba la guardia, por eso recuperó su apariencia de chulo de barrio que todo le resbalaba muy rápidamente para el desagrado de Clarke que negó con la cabeza y suspiró, no sabía que le fastidiaba más, pensó, que su amigo fuese un idiota o que John Murphy siguiera respirando después de jugar con lo que no debía.

Iba a decir algo más al respecto, ya que lo que menos quería era que Bellamy volviera al tema de hablar con alguien para solucionar su nota, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

—¿Clarke Griffin?

Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver de donde procedía la voz y así es como se encontraron con un hombre mayor, delgado (quizá demasiado) y con el pelo canoso, pero que aun así parecía sacado de una revista. El hombre sonreía de una forma un tanto espeluznante que no gustó nada a la joven pareja.

—¿Le conozco?

—Todavía no, espero que eso cambie pronto —y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa, Clarke le quiso abofetear—. Soy Dante Wallace, el señor Pike me ha hablado muy bien de usted.

Le ofreció la mano, Clarke no la aceptó, lo que menos necesitaba era hablar con un amigo del rector de la universidad.

—He visto su nota y he notado su descontento. Es lo que se esperaba.

—¿Perdone?

Era una broma, ¿verdad? Ese hombre no podría estar sugiriendo lo que estaba sugiriendo.

—Se merece una matrícula y la tendrá —miró su reloj de bolsillo, ¿quién, en pleno siglo XXI, usaba un reloj así?—. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

No tuvo que decir una grosería, pues Bellamy se le adelantó y no se cortó ni un pelo. Tras decir todo lo que tuvo que decirle al tipo, miró a su amiga.

—Clarke, nos vamos.

Y la chica estuvo de acuerdo, no iba a aguantar sugerencias indeseadas de un viejo amargado, si le habían puesto una nota falsa, ella misma se encargaría de averiguarlo emitiendo una reclamación para que volvieran a valorar su expediente. Estaba a punto de montarse en la moto con Bellamy cuando el señor Wallace volvió a dirigirle la palabra y esta vez captó su total atención.

—Señorita Clarke, es una de las mejores estudiantes de la universidad y nos gustaría ofrecerle la matrícula de honor que se merece a cambio de realizar un proyecto que le abrirá las puertas al mercado laboral o al máster que desee —sabiéndose ganador pues tenía a la rubia en la palma de su mano, dio un paso en la dirección de los chicos—. ¿No quiere demostrar al mundo que ha nacido para esto? Esta es su oportunidad, a escala mundial.

 _"Esta es su oportunidad, a escala mundial"._

Bellamy la odiaría por marcharse junto a ese tipo, pero ella ya era una adulta y como tal, podía cometer errores y tomar decisiones propias, por eso estaba allí, sentada en una cafetería, no muy lejos de la facultad, tomándose un café asqueroso y frío, acompañada de una persona que podría calificarse de la misma manera.

Había dicho que era una adulta, ¿verdad?

—¿Y bien?

El hombre sonrió con suficiencia y tomó un sorbo de su café que olía un poco mejor que el de Clarke.

—Tal y como le he dicho, señorita Clarke, estoy realizando un proyecto donde necesito la intervención de los mejores alumnos del mundo y usted es una de ellos.

—Directo al grano, deje de regalarme los oídos.

—Me gustas, Clarke, no te achantas por nada, si quieres algo, vas y lo consigues sin importarte nada ni nadie —Clarke mantuvo su rostro inmóvil, no quería que viera lo que le afectaba que pensara eso de ella, si actuaba de esa forma es porque no le había quedado otra—. Este proyecto necesita gente como tú, por eso he venido personalmente a hablar contigo. En unos días se os enviará a todos los candidatos un dossier donde se explicará brevemente en qué consiste y lo que se puede ganar.

"Y después tendréis que reuniros conmigo y con los demás directivos, allí os explicaremos lo que tenéis que hacer. Todo es muy sencillo, tenéis que actuar como periodistas, analizar un perfil y recopilar información en unos meses. El mejor ganará una beca para seguir estudiando o la posibilidad de entrar a trabajar en Mount Weather".

—¿Mount Weather? ¿Es en serio?

—Es en serio.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del proyecto? Quiero detalles.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, Clarke —soltó la taza de café y extrajo un dossier del maletín que llevaba y que Clarke ni había visto, frunció el ceño—. Aquí tienes.

 **Proyecto: PAPARAZZI.**

—No, lo siento —soltó el documento—. No he estudiado tanto para convertirme en una vulgar "paparazzi". Quiero dedicarme a la investigación, pero no de la vida privada de famosos e idiotas.

—Es más que eso. Tendrás que investigar y meterte en la vida de alguna persona, es cierto, pero con un fin.

—¿Qué fin?

—Conseguir lo que más quieres —Clarke se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, no iba a rebajarse, no a ese nivel tan patético—: que te crean y te valoren por tu trabajo. Todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa.

Se levantó con elegancia y alzó la mano con la misma para pedir la cuenta, Clarke no fue consciente de nada, porque no se movió de su sitio, ni comentó nada sobre el tema, quería gritarle que ni de broma, pero sería mentira, pues Dante Wallace había ganado incluso antes de intentarlo. Necesitaba demostrar a todo el mundo que ser periodista no era una vergüenza en su familia, que podía llegar a ser alguien y así mostrar su talento a todos, pero, ¿valía la pena rebajarse a ser una paparazzi durante unos meses para conseguirlo?

—Te dejo mi número, si estás interesada, me llamas, te daré el nombre.

—¿Nombre?

—El de la persona que tengas que investigar, no voy a obligarte a que vengas a esa tediosa reunión porque eres lista y te vas a conformar con esta conversación.

Pasó una semana entera hasta que Clarke decidió mirar el dossier, había sido a causa de una llamada de su madre por lo que se decantó a revisarlo. No ponía nada interesante, era lo mismo que Wallace le había dicho pero mucho más detallado, ella, con una nueva identidad, se metería en la vida de algún famoso, descubriría todo lo que tuviera que descubrir y elaboraría un informe que debía entregar y que daría lugar lo que más ansiaba, pero era cruel.

Soltó el dossier y encendió la televisión.

¿Por qué había tenido tanto interés Wallace en ella? Le había dado el dossier y un número de teléfono cuando él mismo le dejó claro que los demás recibirían la información a cuenta gotas.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?

Se concentró en la televisión. Frunció el ceño. Cambió de canal.

La apagó.

La encendió.

La apagó y tomó el dossier, esta vez no lo miró, sino que buscó la tarjeta con el número de teléfono que guardó en su interior, había vuelto a discutir con su madre y esta le había recordado que si hubiera estudiado medicina ya estaría trabajando en el hospital con ella, sin preocupaciones económicas ni nada y ella le había gritado que estaba esperando una entrevista, que no era del todo mentira.

Marcó el número.

—¿Señor Wallace? —dudó—Soy Clarke, llamaba…

—Alessandra Wood —silencio, ruido de papeles—. Mejor conocida por Lexa o Heda, la modelo de Grounder.

Colgó y a los minutos recibió un correo confidencial donde explicaba con todo detalle lo que Clarke Griffin tendría que hacer a partir de mañana hasta el último día de su contrato. A medida que lo leí sentía una presión en el pecho que le dificulta respirar y las ganas de vomitar aumentaban poco a poco, eso sin olvidar que se le nublaba la vista, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿en qué cabeza entraba esa semejante locura?

Cerró el correo y abrió la pestaña del navegador.

" **Lexa Wood"**

Lo primero que Clarke vio en la pantalla fueron sus ojos, eran de un verde extraño casi cegador que le cortó la respiración, seguidos de un rostro aniñado, de unos labios carnosos y de un cabello castaño que tenía vida propia, durante unos minutos o quizá horas, Clarke estuvo revisando todas las imágenes posibles, al principio lo hacía para familiarizarse con la víctima de su estupidez, pero después porque no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla, la chica era guapa, atractiva y con un cuerpo de escándalo, a pesar de que no la conocía de nada, que nunca nadie le había importado cuando se trataba de su futuro, sintió dolor, iba a meterse en la vida privada de alguien simplemente por un punto, ¿en que se estaba convirtiendo?

No, esa no era la pregunta, ¿quién era ella y dónde estaba la Clarke llena de vida de hacía cuatro años y pico?

Cerró el ordenador y volvió a llamar.

—Lo haré, investigaré a Lexa — "la destruiré si es necesario, descubriré cada trapo sucio si eso me permite ser alguien en el mundo de la comunicación, lo haría simplemente para callar a mí madre"—. Solo, ¿podemos vernos? necesito saber…

—Todo lo que necesites, te lo daremos a su debido tiempo. En el correo tiene una dirección y una serie de documentos, eso es un buen comienzo.

—¿Un bar y una identidad falsa es un buen comienzo?

—Acércate a Lexa, si lo consigues, tendrás más información y firmaremos el proyecto. Si no, está fuera.

Y la línea se cortó. Clarke abrió el ordenador y miró el correo. Un lugar, un día, una hora y una nueva identidad, todo para conseguir entablar una conversación de la que dependería todo lo demás.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y buscó el lugar en internet. Era un local privado, solo se podía entrar con invitación, era lo que le faltaba, no tenía suficiente con hablar con una completa desconocida, ahora también tenía que burlar la seguridad con un nombre falso. Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, Clarke pegó un bote, pero fue a abrir la puerta cuando vio un sobre pasar por debajo de ella, con temor, lo recogió para abrirlo inmediatamente. No se sorprendió al ver el contenido, cosa que tendría que haber pasado. Dentro había un documento de identidad falso, un pase (el del local, supuso) y un par de tarjetas de crédito que le revolvió completamente el estómago y casi no pudo soltarlo todo, cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño para vomitar hasta su primera papilla.

Lexa Wood y el proyecto paparazzi iban a acabar con ella y con lo poco de humanidad que conservaba.

—Te odio, Lexa. No te conozco, pero ya te odio.

Y volvió a vomitar.

Muchísimo.

* * *

¿Hola?

¿Hay alguien? Si no, tampoco pasa nada, pero si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí y piensa seguir leyéndome, adelante, tal vez tarde en actualizar o quizá mañana mismo tengáis el capítulo uno (¡ojalá!) todo depende de mi inspiración y de que las musas cooperen. Tal vez, todo hay que decirlo, provoque más de un quebradero de cabeza porque me encanta el drama, lo romántico (por no usar la palabra "cursi") y especialmente el lemmon, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Ah, también me encanta el humor.

Lo que busco decir, para los que no me conozcáis, es que seáis pacientes, vais a sufrir y sonreír por Clexa.

 **OJO:** Esto es una introducción a la historia, lo mejor está por llegar, simplemente sed pacientes.

Sé que sabéis (o no) que también amo Bellarke, pero esta historia es cien por cien Clexa, los únicos momentos de BC van a ser pura amistad. Si os preguntáis por qué esta historia es Clexa y no Bellarke, es porque la inspiración (y los ataques constantes de ideas y escenas de estas dos en mis sueños) así lo ha decidido.

Un beso.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	2. capítulo uno

_¡Muchas gracias por el recibimiento!_

* * *

 _ **proyecto: paparazzi**_

 _ **capítulo uno**_

—¿Qué estás haciendo, niña?

Una sonrisa socarrona decoró el inmaculado rostro de la chica mientras ignoraba los gritos sin sentido de esa mujer histérica que se pasaba el día y la noche diciéndole lo que tenía y no podía hacer. Tomó una segunda cucharada del cremoso helado de vainilla que había tenido que llevar durante toda la sesión de fotos de esa mañana, para inmediatamente, cerrar los ojos y disfrutar, no del sabor, sino de la satisfacción de hacerle cabrear, era un pequeño placer después de aguantarla durante toda la maldita mañana y parte de la tarde.

Y volvió a gritar.

Esa mujer amaba gritar tanto como ella amaba hacerla gritar.

Pero claro, todo placer tiene su fin y ese no iba a ser una excepción, pues no tardó ni medio minuto en utilizar la misma cantinela de siempre: que si ella estaba allí era gracias a la maldita histérica.

—¿No es obvio, Nia? —suspiró y mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos para serenarse, lo que menos quería era armar una discusión, pero el sabor del helado ya había desaparecido e incluso notaba como este se escurría entre sus dedos y no había nada mejor que hacer—: Estoy comiendo.

Nia le lanzó una mirada asesina y le arrebató la copa de helado que dejó caer en la mesa anexo sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Estaba segurísima que todo tendría un aspecto asqueroso en breve.

—No puedes comértelo.

—¿Por qué no? —quería jugar, parecer inocente, pero no estaba funcionando—. Es de verdad y está rico.

—Es un spot publicitario, no puedes comerte todo lo que te ofrezcan.

—Pues yo creo que sí, especialmente si se trata de helado, ¿quieres que manche esta ropa de cientos de dólares?

Sabía lo que Nia iba a decir antes de que lo dijera, así que se deslizó fuera de ese asiento tan incómodo y bonito para enfrentarla. El cuerpo le dolía horrores, demasiadas horas en la misma postura y esos estúpidos tacones de vértigo no ayudaban en nada, casi podía sentir las punzadas directas en la columna vertebral, ¿dónde estaban sus vacaciones? Vale que era modelo, ¡pero se merecía descansar!

Justo en ese instante las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando pasar a un hombre corpulento de unos treintaitantos años que sonrió al ver a las dos mujeres allí como si pudiera imaginar la conversación tan amistosa que habían vivido.

—¿De nuevo discutiendo? ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, _Lexa_?

—Comer helado —se encogió de hombros.

Nia sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, era como hablar con una niña de cinco años que se tapaba los oídos mientras canturreaba para no escuchar nada: un quebradero de cabeza innecesario. Había días que se preguntaba si pasaba algo por cruzarle la cara, luego recordaba que si lo hacía podía dejar alguna marca y esa cara bonita le daba dinero.

—¿Hemos terminado? Si no recuerdo mal el director…

—En una hora tienes la entrevista con los diseñadores para dar el visto bueno a tus nuevos diseños, Lexa.

Lexa frunció el ceño disgustada, aguantar a una panda de lameculos diciéndole lo maravillosamente bien que habían quedado sus diseños cuando sabían perfectamente que ella no los había pintado, era tan agradable como tirarse de un rascacielo.

Oh, quizá eso sí era agradable, vista la situación.

No, tirar a Nia era un mejor plan.

Cuando quería tenía una imaginación muy detallada, como en esa ocasión, su cabeza no tardó ni un segundo en recrear esa escena, ahí estaba ella, Heda, vestida con sus trajes más peculiares, con su cabello trenzado y su rostro decorado con un maquillaje extravagante tal y como a ella le gustaba, sin olvidar claro está, el lugar y la gran ventana con Nia asustada suplicando por su vida, ¿cómo sería? ¿un empujón o una patada?

—¿Lexa?

—Déjalo, Roan, es una niña malcriada que no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde y como siga así…

—Querida Nia —se recuperó Lexa, una sonrisa falsa se dibujó en su rostro mientras que sus ojos lanzaban flechas envenenadas—, estaré allí, soy Heda, la imagen de Grounders, nunca fallo.

Roan asintió aliviado, Nia en cambio masculló algo, pero Lexa no le prestó más atención, iba a marcharse ahora mismo a su apartamento a cambiarse de ropa y, si era posible, a darse una larga y relajante ducha.

—Has engordado.

Lo que le faltaba por escuchar ese día, una cosa es que ella actuara como la marioneta de Nia porque no le quedaba más remedio, pero otra cosa bien distinta es que fuese una estúpida sumisa las veinticuatro horas del día.

—¿Sabes con quién estás hablando, Nia? —la encaró, no estaba gritando, era mucho peor, pensó Roan—. Soy Lexa Woods, es gracias a mi padre que respiras el mismo aire que yo.

—Tu padre está muerto, la puta de tu madre no está contigo, si no fuera por mí te estarías pudriendo en la calle.

Lexa se acercó con una tranquilidad inquietante, la seriedad que decoraba su rostro era una simple fachada, pero con ella conseguía su propósito. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, Nia se encogió por el dolor y Lexa aprovechó esa oportunidad para clavar los dedos en ese moño tan feo que se había hecho esta mañana la histérica y tiró de él, obligando a Nia a que la mirara a la cara. Y sonrió, claro que lo hizo, tenía a esa loca entre sus manos, por primera vez se iba a permitir decirle unas cuantas cosas a la cara.

—Seré tu marioneta, pero recuerda una cosa: sin mí, Grounders se va a la mierda y tú con él, ¿me has entendido?

La soltó con desprecio sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría y salió de la sala con paso firme y con la cabeza bien alta. Era intocable o por lo menos así lo parecía, porque en cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras ella, se derrumbó. Cientos de lágrimas marcaron su perfecto rostro, destrozando el maquillaje tan bien elaborado que le habían puesto horas atrás, casi podía sentir el temblor de sus manos y sus piernas, pero no se permitió desfallecer allí, no cuando las paredes podían verla y cuchichear.

Estaba sola, no era una novedad.

El día no mejoró después de eso, la reunión con los diseñadores fue más aburrida de lo que esperaba y aunque no coincidió ni supo nada más de Nia, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la mujer le devolviera el golpe, así que, tras terminar la jornada, se dirigió directamente a su apartamento, apagó todos los teléfonos y se preparó un baño, no iba a salir de allí en unas horas.

O eso creía. Solo una persona tenía llaves de su apartamento y esa era Anya, su mejor amiga y un fastidio constante. Metió la cabeza bajo el agua y esperó a que apareciera. Quizá, si creía que estaba muerta, se iría.

No iba a pasar.

Tonta era si se lo pensaba realmente.

—Vas a ahogarte, que dramático.

No sacó la cabeza.

Anya bufó molesta.

Lexa quiso sonreír, pero no quería tragar agua.

—Tú lo has querido, Heda —oyó como algo caía en el suelo, ¿una chaqueta? ¿se estaba desnudando?

Su amiga metió las dos manos en el agua y la obligó a sacar la cabeza de la bañera, Lexa tardó un segundo en recuperarse. Se ve que había pasado demasiado tiempo en el agua.

—No me mires así, me pones nerviosa —escupió y se pasó una mano por el rostro, las manchas del maquillaje se diluían en el agua.

—¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

—Porque no quiero.

—Es el cumpleaños de Echo, no le va a sentar bien que no estés allí, Lex.

—Como si le importara...

Salió de la bañera y se acercó hasta el espejo para mirarse mejor, tenía ojeras que podía ocultar con el maquillaje, pero no había forma de hacer lo mismo con la tristeza que la embargaba, no sabía si era posible morir de eso, sin embargo, día que se hacía esa pregunta, día que dudaba si la respuesta era negativa.

—Te vendrá bien —su amiga estaba detrás de ella y la abrazó—. Quizá conozcas a alguien con quien desahogarte. Y si no, te emborrachas conmigo y con Gustus.

 _"¿Conocer a alguien? ¿Después de lo de…?"_

—No creo que sea buena idea —se deshizo del abrazo y cogió el albornoz, a la mierda lo de pasarse horas metida en el agua, tenía frío y estaba dolorida, lo que quería era irse a dormir.

—Lo que no es buena idea es que estés amargada las veinticuatro horas del día por culpa de Nia. Eres Lexa, ¿es qué lo has olvidado?

—¡Ese es el problema! —estalló—. Que no me dejáis olvidarlo. En todos los sitios a los que voy, todos saben quien soy y esperan algo de mí, ¡nunca puedo ser simplemente yo!

Era un golpe bajo, pero surtió efecto. Anya no solo se calló, también se fue. Lexa no tardó mucho rato en arrepentirse. Su amiga no tenía nada que ver con sus cabreos diarios, ni se los merecía. Ella había venido para consolarla y llevarla a alguna fiesta, podría haber sido una discoteca normal y corriente o el pub de siempre.

Se puso un vestido liso, blanco crudo, y cogió los primeros zapatos que encontró en el armario. Tras echarse un poco de maquillaje y dejar que su pelo se secara al aire, llamó a un taxi, tras firmarle un autógrafo (como siempre), la llevó hasta la misma puerta del local. Había mucha gente en la entrada y rogó para que nadie la reconociera o le prestara más atención de la deseada.

—Heda —le saludó el gorila mientras le abría la puerta, sonrió para darle las gracias, pero el hombre no se fijó en ella ni un segundo más.

El lugar estaba tan atestado de caras desconocidas que no parecía el mismo local que frecuentaba, seguramente se debía a que Echo había pagado o dado invitaciones a cualquiera para así parecer que tenía más amigos con los que celebrar su cumpleaños, podría apostar todo lo que tenía a que la mayoría de allí ni siquiera sabían el motivo por el que tenían entrada gratis, casi quiso reír.

El barman le sirvió una copa de su bebida favorita y ella se dejó caer en uno de los sillones del fondo, reservados exclusivamente para ella, desde donde podía quiénes entraban y salían o a los idiotas que se fuesen a acercar, que había más de uno.

Llevaba dos copas y estaba a punto de largarse cuando la vió. Normalmente no se fijaba en alguien más de un segundo porque siempre había él que creía que estaba coqueteando, pero había algo en esa persona que captó toda su atención y la obligó a no despegar la mirada, no estaba segura del que, seguramente sería lo extraña que parecía ahí, de pie, mirando a todas partes con gesto pensativo o el hecho de parecer un pez fuera del agua, como si ese mundo no le perteneciera y quisiera estar a kilómetros de distancia, y no pudiera. Lexa sonrió. Una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro, casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, soltó la copa y se levantó.

Era un error, esa chica perdida en ese mar de gente bien podría estar esperando a su novio o a sus amigos, no parecía alguien acostumbrado al lujo de ese local, ni a los típicos niñatos borrachos ni mucho menos a gente que en vez de bailar, se movían como si tuvieran un palo metido en el culo, más bien parecía alguien que prefería los lugares abiertos y tranquilos.

Lexa apartó los ojos de su rostro y se permitió admirar a la chica que llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados de cuero, imaginaba, una camiseta blanca bastante desgastada y una chaqueta con la que intentaba cubrir el desastre de su camiseta, soltó una pequeña carcajada, cada vez estaba más segura de que su presencia allí era un error y si cabía alguna duda, solo había que mirar su pelo, un moño recién hecho con manos inseguras del que intentaba tirar para soltar su cabello y así ocultarse todavía más.

Rio más alto, si es que era posible.

Se cubrió la boca con una mano y se dio la vuelta, entonces algo cambió, sintió la mirada de alguien en su nuca y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, no podía ser ella, ¿verdad? Era imposible, había muchísima gente en la sala, la música no estaba a tope, pero tampoco tan baja como para haberla escuchado reír, ¿o sí?

 _"Media vuelta y lo compruebas"._

 _"O si no, te diriges a tu asiento y te olvidas de ella"._

—Hola… —se tensó y se volvió con lentitud sin saber muy bien qué esperar cuando la viera, porque estaba muy segura de que esa dulce voz le pertenecía—. ¿Te hago gracia?

—¿Qué?

—Me mirabas y te reías —explicó como quien explica una cuenta matemática a un niño de diez años. Parecía molesta—. ¿Y bien?

—No me… yo… lo siento muchísimo, es que… —o espabilaba o esa chica tan mona iba a creer que le faltaba un tornillo—. No pareces de aquí.

Lexa quería golpearse con algo urgentemente, nunca en la vida pensó que le fallaría su don de gente, maldita sea, esa chica tan mona no solo pensaría que era tonta, sino que estaba drogada.

La chica rubia le dio una sonrisa forzada mientras se deshacía del moño, su cabello rubio cayó en cascada sobre sus hombros y Lexa perdió completamente la capacidad de hablar, si hubiera un espejo allí o si estuviera en una comedia mala, estaría avergonzada, se estaba comportando como una niñata hormonada viendo una película porno.

Bueno, en su defensa, ver a esa chica mona quitándose una goma del pelo era mucho más excitante que una película porno barata.

 _"Que te centres, narices"._

—¿Te molesta que alguien que no seas tú, se pasee por aquí? —los ojos de Lexa se abrieron como platos y se sonrojó de forma exagerada, en otras circunstancias habría mandado a la rubia a paseo, pero por algún que todavía no entendía, no era capaz de comportarse como una persona normal.

—¡No! Es solo que no te recuerdo. Soy asidua a este local, soy…

—Me da igual quien seas, no tienes ningún derecho a reírte en mi cara.

—¿No sabes quién soy? —preguntó esperanzada, pero la mueca de incredulidad en el rostro de la chica rubia le dijo que sí, que sí lo sabía.

—¿Por qué seas una modelo tengo que aguantarte? Joder, ¿todos aquí sois iguales de hipócritas?

—No que yo sepa —bromeó—. Ellos son peores.

—Pues vaya, he tenido suerte —se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia atrás, Lexa supuso que estaba esperando a alguien, casi quiso marcharse de allí para no estorbar—. ¿Se bebe bien aquí? ¿Me invitas a algo?

Una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en el rostro de Lexa que no dudó en guiar a su amiga tan peculiar a su asiento predilecto, no entendía qué estaba pasando por su cabeza para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas, esa chica rubia parecía simpática y muy diferente a la gente estúpida con la que se rodeaba continuamente y con eso bastaba.

—¿No te gusta bailar? —le preguntó tras beber un sorbito de esa bebida verde que la morena le había entregado al segundo de volver de la barra.

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida.

—No parece que a ti te guste.

—¿Importa? —soltó la copa y observó a Lexa con ojo crítico mientras estaba le daba un sorbo a otra bebida parecida, pero de color azul—. Si te gusta bailar, baila. Yo te miro.

Se atragantó, la rubia la miró con gesto interrogativo, como si no entendiera que alguien pudiera ahogarse con un poquito de alcohol.

—Eres muy directa y todavía ni me has dicho cómo te llamas.

—Tú tampoco —sonrió—. Vale, es cierto. Sé quien eres y tú no sabes quien soy.

Lexa volvió a beber para así no abrir la boca y gritarle que no sabía quién era ella, que lo único que sabía era lo que los medios decían. Hoy estaba más susceptible de lo normal.

—Clarke. Me llamo Clarke —le ofreció la mano, Lexa sonrió y aceptó el saludo. En cuanto sus manos se rozaron, las dos sintieron una descarga vibrante desde la punta de los dedos hasta el último pelo de sus cabezas, Clarke quiso soltarla, pero Lexa no la dejó, tiró de ella para arrastrarla a su lado y así estar mucho más cerca. Quizá no lo bastante, pero se conformaría con poder sentir su cálida piel un rato más, su aliento rozando su rostro y su mirada nerviosa y confusa mientras intentaba procesar lo que Lexa estaba haciendo o queriendo hacer.

—Has dicho que sabes mi nombre —susurró deleitándose en cada una de las sílabas como queriendo transmitir un mensaje, casi quiso echarse a reír al ver el pánico en los ojos azules de Clarke—, pero deja que te lo diga.

Se acercó mucho más, Clarke tiró para librarse del agarre, pero estaba atrapada entre la pared y Lexa. Cerró los ojos por instinto al fijarse en los carnosos labios de Lexa, los mismos labios con los que había soñado desde que buscó su rostro en internet, pero esos labios nunca tocaron los suyos.

—Alessandra —susurró contra su oído, Clarke estaba muy tensa y Lexa soltó su mano para así alejarse de ella—: Lexa para ti.

Se sentó en el sillón que Clarke había dejado libre cuando ella la arrastró hasta su lado y tomó la copa verde de la chica para saborearla y así ocultar su sonrosado rostro de su vista acusadora. En cuanto Clarke se recuperó, es decir, su respiración volvió a la normalidad y sus ojos azules dejaron de brillar por la tensión del momento, clavó su mirada en una tranquila y relajada Lexa, que para Clarke, se estaba burlando interiormente de ella.

Quería vengarse.

Tomó la copa azul de la morena y bebió hasta terminar la copa, era embriagadora y olía igual que Lexa, era como probar sus labios.

Tosió, fuertemente.

Lexa soltó una risita antes de cubrir su rostro con la copa que casi estaba vacía, sin previo aviso, Clarke se incorporó y le arrebató la bebida verde para terminarla.

—Si lo quieres es emborracharte, déjame decirte, Clarke, que no es buena idea.

—No, lo que quería era… —se calló y sus mejillas, antes pálidas, estaban rojas como tomates, Lexa dejó de sonreír, todo atisbo de broma desapareció completamente, porque su estúpida cabeza imaginativa ya estaba maquinando las mil formas en la que esa estúpida frase podría terminar.

 _"No, lo que quería era probar el sabor de tus labios"._

 _"No, lo que quería era ver si tus labios saben igual"._

—Clarke.

La aludida alzó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban a causa del alcohol, sus labios húmedos estaban entreabiertos, llamándola, y sus mejillas, eran de un tono rosa casi rojizo; se preguntó si sus otros labios tendrían ese mismo color y entonces supo que había perdido la batalla. Más tarde, se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Casi de forma automática tomó el rostro de Clarke y unió sus labios en un profundo beso, donde sus lenguas tomaron el control absoluto. Lexa nunca había besado a alguien de esa manera, como si los labios de Clarke fueran un salvavidas y ella estuviera a punto de morir ahogada si no la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Era el maldito paraíso en el infierno. Era como probar un manjar de los dioses. No había palabras para describirlo. Clarke, en cambio, estaba paralizada de pies a cabeza, mientras que Lexa parecía sumergida en una nube de placer, pasión y felicidad, ella tenía los ojos azules abiertos como platos, mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a recuperarse de la confusión inicial para dejar paso a la tensión.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Lexa?

¿¡La estaba besando!?

Lexa, ajena a lo que ocurría en Clarke, se apartó unos centímetros para recuperar el aire, sus labios, sonrosados, estaban ligeramente hinchados y pedían a gritos los labios de Clarke, pero esta no estaba a la labor, en cuanto sintió que Lexa volvía a acercarse, la apartó como pudo y fue ahí cuando la morena recuperó el sentido común.

 _"Oh, mierda…"_

* * *

Hola, otra vez. Este primer capítulo ya es algo más que una introducción ya que hemos podido conocer a Lexa y hemos sido testigos del encuentro entre ella y Clarke. Sé que quizá no es lo que esperabais, es mi primer Clexa AU y tal vez un poco de Ooc esté presente, intento mantener la esencia de los personajes, pero también quiero ver a dos chicas sintiendo al máximo.

En el siguiente capítulo ya podremos ver las consecuencias del beso. Clarke no parece muy contenta, ¿verdad? Bueno, veremos que pasa. Y no solo por parte de ella, ya hemos visto que Lexa encierra sus sentimientos muy bien cuando quiere.

 **Sobre las actualizaciones:** uno o dos capítulos por semana tendréis seguro. Este lo he escrito entre ayer y hoy, así que más pronto que tarde tendréis el segundo.

PD: He modificado la portada. :)

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	3. capítulo dos

_No sabéis lo feliz que me hace ver vuestros reviews, favs y/o follows._

 _Espero que este capítulo os guste._

* * *

 ** _proyecto: paparazzi_**

 ** _capítulo dos_**

Desde muy pequeña, Clarke Griffin había movido cielo e infierno para conseguir todo lo que se proponía, independientemente de lo difícil e imposible que pudiera parecer, era más que una superviviente, se había pasado toda la vida trabajando duramente para demostrar que su vida no estaba escrita en una hoja de papel como su madre le intentaba hacer creer cada vez que hacía algo que a ella no le parecía bien, como estudiar periodismo a base de becas, en lugar de medicina sabiendo que tendría todo pagado.

Había perdido a muchos amigos, mientras que ellos se divertían, iban de fiesta en fiesta o simplemente hacían lo que les apetecía, ella se encerraba en algún lugar para sumergirse en una montaña de libros y apuntes, olvidándose de todo. No le importaba estar sola, porque gracias a eso era quién era en ese momento por eso le cabreaba enormemente que Lexa Woods, en menos de media hora, hubiera tirado a la basura todos esos años de arduo trabajo y de obtener lo que quisiera sin importarle las consecuencias.

Todo había desaparecido de un plumazo.

O de un beso.

Sí, exactamente había sido así, si alguien le hubiera advertido que terminaría la semana en un local de lujo siendo besada por una modelo, se habría reído en su cara o le habría preguntado que qué drogas estaba consumiendo.

—¿Clarke? —la nota de pánico en la pregunta de Lexa la devolvió a la realidad, Clarke podría haber reaccionado de muchas maneras a lo que acababa de pasar, pero lo hizo de la peor forma posible.

Se le fue la cabeza olvidando completamente de donde estaba y con quien.

—¿Me has… acabas de… tú? —gruñó sin importarle lo que pudiera estar sintiendo Lexa en ese momento porque si había algo que caracterizaba a Clarke Griffin es que sus problemas siempre iban primero—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué me has…?

Una mueca de disgusto se pintó en su rostro, mueca que fue directa al estómago de Lexa como si de una puñalada se tratara, quería salir corriendo de allí y si Clarke se hubiera fijado un segundo en ella, se habría dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba actuando y quizá las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

—¿Por qué me has besado, Lexa?

La urgencia en la pregunta la pilló totalmente desprevenida, por un momento Lexa olvidó el dolor que estaba sintiendo tras el rechazo para centrarse en el miedo y en la duda que los ojos azules de Clarke mostraban y abrió la boca para responderle, pero no encontró algo que pudiera servir de ayuda para ambas. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza tener que explicarle a alguien por qué le había besado como si hubiera hecho algo malo, ¡era un simple y estúpido beso! ¿Dónde estaba el problema?

Clarke era el problema, ¿o lo era ella?

Tuvo la tentación de coger sus cosas, enseñarle el dedo corazón como una niña pequeña y largarse de allí con la cabeza bien alta para después echarse a llorar en un rincón alejada de miradas indiscretas. Había muchas personas que estarían dispuestas a aceptar sus besos, no tenía que aguantar a la barbie histérica, pero sabía que no podía moverse de allí porque había algo en Clarke que la atraía con una fuerza inexplicable.

Y también sabía que a la rubia le pasaba lo mismo aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

—¡Me has besado! ¡ME HAS BESADO! —ahora sí que había conseguido llamar la atención de unas cuantas personas—. ¿Por qué narices lo has hecho? _¿Tengo cara de…?_

Clarke enmudeció de repente, sus mejillas antes de un tono rojizo casi enfermizo empezaron a perder color, mientras que sus ojos brillaron con algo más que desconcierto o furia, quizá con vergüenza porque seguramente acababa de ser consciente de donde estaba y de que lo que estaba diciendo sonaba demasiado mal.

—Yo… yo… yo…

Clarke parecía un animalito asustado que buscaba un agujero en el suelo para esconder la cabeza y aunque eso le hacía gracia a Lexa hasta tal punto de querer levantarse y abrazarla, se obligó a sí misma a permanecer sentada con una mirada fría en el rostro para demostrarle que estaba hasta las narices de sus niñerías de parvulario.

—Lexa, yo… no quería…

—¿Por qué no sigues ladrando? —Clarke frunció el ceño sin comprender nada—. Digo, estabas diciendo cosas muy interesantes y coherentes, sigue, demuestra que vivimos en el siglo XXI.

El sarcasmo de Lexa era como una patada en el culo, eso le dolía más que haber perdido la cabeza unos minutos atrás. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era así nunca, pensaba antes de actuar, pero desde que estaba con Lexa hacía todo al revés, ¿cómo iba a estar cerca de la morena unos meses si con unas horas se había vuelto loca?

Un segundo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba con Lexa?

—No tengo nada en contra de la gente como tú… —escupió avergonzada—. ¡NO! Eso no era lo que quería decir… sonaba mejor en mi cabeza… yo, ¡joder!

Clarke agachó la cabeza para que su pelo ocultara su rostro y se dejó caer en el asiento, buscando una manera de zafarse de las miradas curiosas y de la mirada inquisitiva de su acompañante.

Más tonta y no nacía.

Lexa se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no echarse a reír allí mismo a pierna suelta, aunque fuese contradictorio Clarke era adorable, no había otro adjetivo para describirla, si hubiera sido otra persona, Lexa habría cortado el problema de raíz, se habría marchado murmurando insultos ininteligibles y no habría dado ninguna oportunidad para que se explicase, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, estaba dejando que hablara, que la cagara y que intentara solucionarlo si es que era posible.

Clarke pareció darse cuenta porque se atrevió a salir de su escondite y a mirar directamente a Lexa a la cara sin sonrojarse más de lo normal.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué?

—Un "lo siento, no me gustas" habría quedado perfecto —le sonrió y Clarke sintió una calidez agradable en las mejillas y en todo su cuerpo, como si la voz de Lexa fuese lo más hermoso que hubiera escuchado jamás.

" _No, no, no, ¿qué se supone que estás diciendo?"_

—Lo siento.

Las dos sabían que Clarke había obviado una parte de la disculpa y Lexa mantuvo la esperanza de que se debiera a que sí que le había gustado el beso o que por lo menos no había sido tan desagradable como había dado entender con su exagerada reacción.

Durante unos minutos, las dos chicas se quedaron mirándose fijamente, ninguna de las dos se atrevió a decir nada más por temor a que eso estropease la calma que se había instalado entre ellas.

—¿Tan mal beso? —bromeó al cabo de unos minutos, vale que se había dicho antes que no iba a sacar el tema ni iba a hablar de nada que pudiera alterar a Clarke, pero es que le gustaba mucho el rosa que pintaba sus mejillas cuando se ponía nerviosa o la manera de apartar la mirada para que no viera el brillo de sus ojos.

—No, es solo…

—Que no te gusto —Clarke sacudió la cabeza negativamente y una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en su rostro sonrosado.

Lexa no tenía ojos en la cara o no se había mirado en un espejo en su vida, ¿cómo podía sugerir eso? Ella era guapísima, tenía que gustarle a todo el mundo, cualquiera pagaría por estar sentada a su lado tomándose una copa, _incluso ella_.

" _Espera, ¿qué…?"_

Una bofetada mental le vendría muy bien a Clarke en ese momento, se había pasado un buen rato diciendo estupideces para que a Lexa le quedara claro que no le gustaban las mujeres y que no podía besarla, y ahora iba ella y pensaba _eso_ , menos mal que no lo había dicho en voz alta porque entonces sí que quedaba como una hipócrita y no habría excusas suficientes en el mundo para explicarle por qué había dicho eso y no otra cosa.

—No, no es eso —negó rotundamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, su cabello rubio era un desastre a esas alturas—. Eres guapa, pero no me gustan las mujeres.

Lexa se removió incómoda, ¿desde cuándo hacía tanto calor en ese local? ¿desde cuándo le afectaba tanto una frase como "eres guapa"? Ese simple coqueteo intencionado se le estaba escapando de las manos, a ambas, en realidad, pasa que Clarke no parecía consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellas.

Y eso le cabreaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó curiosa—. ¿Has besado a todas las mujeres del planeta? Porque si no, no tiene sentido lo que has dicho.

Clarke no supo qué decir al respecto, siempre tenía respuestas para todo, era muy raro que se quedara en blanco o sin argumentos, esto solo podía pasarle junto a Lexa Woods, desde que la conocía, todo había sido más que problemas, y claro, si a eso le añadías el simple hecho de que solamente había hablado con ella esa noche, hacía que todo fuera a peor.

Odiaba a Lexa Woods por ponerla entre la espada y la pared.

—O mejor, ¿te gustan _todos_ los hombres?

—¿Te estás riendo de mí, otra vez?

Lexa soltó una risita, música celestial para los oídos de una desconcertada y enfadada Clarke que se sentía como una niña pequeña en la escuela de mayores.

—Por supuesto que no, Clarke. Quiero que veas lo infantil que suena lo que has dicho. No se puede generalizar. Solo tenemos una vida, hay que probarlo todo.

—Me besaste.

—¿Y?

—No se puede ir besando a la gente que acabas de conocer, así por las buenas.

—¿Por las buenas? —preguntó con una fingida nota de duda, cuando Clarke quiso darse cuenta, no pudo hacer nada, pues Lexa ya se había incorporado para unir sus labios en un simple pico que no duró ni dos segundos—. ¿Así? Pues yo creo que sí, nadie se ha muerto.

—Has vuelto a besarme…

—Es solo un pico, rubia.

—¡No quiero que me beses, nunca más! —Clarke se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada, nadie a su alrededor estaba pendiente de ellas, pero no se terminaba de fiar, ella no era el juguetito nuevo de Lexa Wood ni hoy ni nunca.

Clarke se incorporó de golpe, provocando que la mesa temblara ligeramente y que Lexa la mirase sin entender qué le ocurría. Sabía que su comportamiento era infantil, pero eso no era una excusa para que Lexa la usara de diana para todas sus mofas, ella no era el entretenimiento de nadie, así que lo mejor era cortar esa relación (o lo que fuera) de raíz.

—Adiós —dijo con un hilo de voz, como si en lugar de estar despidiéndose de una desconocida, se estuviera disculpando por abandonarla, sonaba tan ridículo que hasta quiso echarse a llorar o a reír, o ambas cosas.

Salió corriendo, tropezó con varias personas y alcanzó la salida. En cuanto estuvo en el exterior y el aire fresco de la noche le golpeó el rostro de lleno, supo lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que llamar a Dante para pedirle un cambio o para abandonar, ella no podía estar detrás de Lexa o en su vida ni un minuto más, porque era como una montaña rusa y no sabía que era peor, si estar arriba o abajo.

Alzó una mano para llamar la atención de un taxi cuando la escuchó.

—¡Clarke, lo siento! —se dio la vuelta casi de forma automática, Lexa había ido en su busca y temblaba como una hoja de papel a causa del cambio de temperatura, ahí fue cuando reparó en su vestido.

Y vaya vestido. Tragó saliva.

—He sido muy cruel —la había alcanzado, Lexa era ligeramente más alta que ella, su piel era suave y su cabello lo era todavía más, casi se vio así misma alzando una mano para acariciarlo—. Eres muy divertida y fácil de engañar, pero no me estaba aprovechando de ti, Clarke. Eres la primera persona con la que me siento a gusto en mucho tiempo, no te vayas, no sin que me des tu número.

—¿Estás ligando…? De verdad, Lexa…

—Quiero tu número, no acostarme contigo —Clarke apartó la mirada antes de poder ver las sonrosadas mejillas de Lexa tras hablar. Las dos parecían unas niñas pequeñas y quizá fue por eso por lo que Clarke empezó a recitar su número de teléfono, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan libre y seguramente algo parecido estaba pasándole a Lexa, era una niña cuando empezó a ser modelo, a ser famosa, ¿qué infancia o adolescencia había tenido?

Sea como fuere, las dos, en ese momento, solo eran dos jóvenes jugando a un juego que ninguna de las dos comprendía. Más tarde, Clarke se arrepentiría.

—Buenas noches, Clarke.

—Buenas noches, Lexa.

Y la besó. No era la intención de Clarke darle un beso en los labios, sino en la mejilla, pero en el último momento cambió de opinión, sorprendiendo a una muy sorprendida Lexa que ya no sabía qué más esperar de alguien como esa chica rubia que hacía llamarse Clarke y que se iba a convertir en su quebradero de cabeza personal.

—¿Y eso? —susurró embobada llevándose una mano a la boca, Clarke la miró un segundo y se mordió el interior de la mejilla y no paró hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre se mezcló con el sabor dulce de los labios de la morena.

Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

—Nada, te tenía que devolver el beso. No lo quiero.

—Te besé dos veces. Y uno fue un "señor beso", ¿no me lo vas a devolver? —preguntó como si nada mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Clarke que retrocedió.

—No, ese me lo quedo —la cortó marcando la distancia entre ellas con sus manos que casi rozaron el cuerpo de Lexa—. Hasta otro día.

Sin apartar la mirada, se alejó. Había un taxi a un par de metros y alzó la mano para que no se le escapara.

—¡Clarke! —gritó con fuerza, la chica ya estaba a punto de montarse en el taxi, pero incluso así pudo apreciar la sonrisa de su nueva amiga, era su nueva imagen favorita—. ¡Hasta _esta noche_!

Y ahí fue cuando lo supo, Lexa Woods podría ser un dolor de muelas, pero no se merecía que alguien como ella viniera a espiarla y a redactar en un documento sus trapos sucios. Llamaría a Dante Wallace y le pediría un cambio.

No estaba acostumbrada a volver tan echa polvo a casa, la tranquilidad que en ella reinaba era hasta relajante, nunca había agradecido tanto que Bellamy no estuviera dando por saco en su salón o en su cocina como normalmente hacía para devolverla a la realidad de la que huía, aunque le echaba de menos, le había estado evitando a conciencia desde su reunión con Dante porque sabía perfectamente que si le preguntaba le contaría todo rompiendo la primera norma del contrato o del concurso.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se hizo un moño improvisado antes de sentarse en el sofá y así llamar a Dante para decirle que no pensaba seguir.

— _¿Señorita Clarke?_

—Le llamaba para decirle…

— _¿Cómo le ha ido?_ —Clarke puso los ojos en blanco—. _Supongo que habrá podido entablar conversación con la señorita Woods._

—Supone bien, pero…

— _¿Y qué ha pasado exactamente? ¿Ha tenido algún problema para congeniar? La señorita Woods puede ser muy exquisita con sus amistades._

—Le he dado mi número, todo ha ido bastante bien, le ha caído bien.

— _Me alegro._

—¿Se alegra? ¿Ya está? Mire, sobre este trabajo, no creo que sea buena idea, Lexa parece… buena persona, no me veo…

— _Va a ser periodista algún día, Clarke_ —el sonido de las teclas del ordenador siendo pulsadas le estaba poniendo nerviosa— _, sí se preocupa por los sentimientos de las personas, no llegará a ninguna parte._

—Quiero trabajar en investigación, no en las revistas rosas —respondió bruscamente, no quería discutir con nadie y menos por teléfono, pero no iba a aguantar esa calma fingida ni un minuto más.

— _Trabajará donde pueda, por lo tanto tiene que olvidarse de la pena o de cualquier sentimiento parecido. Si le sirve de consuelo, la señorita Woods puede ser muy cruel._

—Lo dudo.

— _Es una embaucadora, Clarke, es lo que está haciendo con usted_ —dejó de teclear—. _¿Le ha dado el teléfono voluntariamente o lo ha sugerido la señorita Woods? ¿Han tenido una conversación cordial o ha habido algún "contratiempo"? Dígame, Clarke, ¿Lexa la ha besado o lo ha intentado?_

No respondió.

— _Lo imaginaba_ —suspiró agotado—. _Le he enviado un correo con todos los datos que necesitará._

Dante Wallace siguió hablando, pero Clarke escuchaba a medias pues no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo último que le había dicho, ¿sería cierto? ¿Lexa jugaba con ella? ¿tenía las mismas conversaciones estúpidas para coquetear con todos? ¿era ella una conquista más en su lista interminable? Roja como un tomate, apretó con fuerza el teléfono mientras intentaba conectarse de nuevo en la conversación.

— _Le he concertado una entrevista con Nia Woods y si todo va bien, que así será, mañana mismo estará dentro del círculo íntimo de la señorita Woods._

—No quiero seguir, sea verdad o no lo que me ha dicho, no estoy dispuesta a volverme loca por culpa de este trabajo.

— _Clarke, piensa, ¿vale la pena perder la oportunidad de tu vida por una niña caprichosa? No estás haciendo nada malo, Clarke, solo estás trabajando, si no eres tú, será otra persona. Eres periodista, demuéstralo._

Y la llamada se cortó. Clarke se quedó en la misma posición durante un buen rato, pensando, hasta que se cansó y dejó que el aparato se escurriese de sus manos hasta acabar tirado en el sofá, se levantó agotada y se dirigió a darse una larga y reparadora ducha, siempre pensaba mejor metida en el agua, completamente desnuda, alejada de toda fachada y responsabilidad y eso era lo que más necesitaba.

Lexa era una completa desconocida, un medio para alcanzar un fin, ¿tan malo era que la utilizara para convertirse en una periodista de Mount Weather o para conseguir la beca que le ofrecían? No la conocía de nada, vale que en esos meses (si aceptaba seguir) tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y convertirse en su amiga, y quizá le afectase destruirla, pero si se paraba a pensarlo un segundo, podría ir preparada, porque desde el primer minuto, Lexa simplemente sería la puerta a su futuro, no una persona, no alguien que pudiera querer como quería a Bellamy, Octavia o cualquiera de su familia.

Sí, podía hacerlo. Podía olvidar que Lexa Woods era una chica sonriente, atrevida y dulce con la que había compartido las horas más bochornosas de su vida, pero también las más humanas, podía hacerlo perfectamente, ¿qué podía salir mal si ella iba preparada para no sentir nada que no fuera el deseo de crear su propio futuro aunque fuera a costa de destrozarle la vida a alguien?

Se repitió eso un par de veces porque una pequeña parte de ella sabía que no estaba bien y que no iba a salir como esperaba.

Tras salir de la ducha, un poco más relajada y segura de sí misma, escuchó un pitido, varios en realidad, que procedían directamente de su teléfono, ¿sería Bellamy?

 **"¡Hola!"**

mensaje enviado a las 02:30h

 **"¿Clarke…? ¡No me ignores!"**

mensaje enviado a las 2:33h.

 **"¿Parezco una acosadora?"**

mensaje enviado a las 2:35h.

 **"AH, PERDONA, soy Lexa, ahora sí".**

mensaje enviado a las 2:35h.

 **"Sabes quien soy y me sigues ignorando *llorando*".**

mensaje enviado a las 2:40h.

 **"Te has dormido, qué decepción. Bss".**

mensaje enviado a las 2:45h.

Boquiabierta miró la pantalla del teléfono hasta que esta se bloqueó, no sabía que le parecía más extraño, si la cantidad exagerada de emoticonos que Lexa utilizaba o el simple hecho de que se hubiera molestado en enviarle un simple mensaje, ¿de verdad hacía esto con todas las mujeres del planeta? Parecía mucho trabajo para alguien que ligaba con todo el mundo tal y como le había dicho Dante. Soltó el teléfono y a los segundos lo recuperó, guardó el número de Lexa, miró su foto de perfil (¡era una maldita foto de sus labios!) y después empezó a escribir.

Y borró.

Y escribió.

Y borró.

 **"Me estaba duchando".**

mensaje enviado a las 2:50h

 _[escribiendo…]_

 _[en línea]_

 _[escribiendo…]_

 _"¡NO, MIERDA! ¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO?"_

 **LEXA: "Perdonada, buenas noches, Clarke, que sueñes conmigo".**

mensaje enviado a las 2:55h.

* * *

¿ALGUIEN EN MADRID?

¿Alguien tiene una foto con Alycia?

¿Alguien que se esté muriendo de envidia (como yo) por no haber podido ir?

Supongo que un "hola" es más agradable para iniciar una nota de autora, pero como soy especial tengo que hacerlo a mi manera.

Bueno, no voy a extenderme mucho, solo quiero daros las gracias (OTRA VEZ) y haceros unas preguntas: _¿qué os está pareciendo el fic?_ (es mi primer long fic Clexa, quiero saber si lo estoy haciendo bien) _¿os gusta como estoy manejando a Clarke y a Lexa?_ (nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de ver a Clexa en la serie siendo simplemente ellas), _¿algún consejo o crítica constructiva? ¿algo que queráis decirme?_

Quiero recordaros que esto es el principio de la historia, a partir de ahora todo tomará un rumbo diferente, Clarke y Lexa van a tener que aprender a convivir juntas, esto simplemente ha sido un encuentro intenso, ninguna de las dos sabe en lo que se está metiendo y seguramente no todo será tan "bonito" o "simple".

¡Gracias por todo!

twitter: noelia_mluna

 _ **¿Reviews?** son el motor de la inspiración (?)_


	4. capítulo tres

_Gracias por los reviews, favs o/y follows, sois un amor._

* * *

 ** _proyecto: paparazzi_**

 ** _capítulo tres_**

 _Diciembre, 2012._

 _Lexa miró agotada los apuntes de biología que tenía en la mesa, le aburría en sobremanera la asignatura, pero sabía que la tenía que aprobar, si quería seguir estudiando y aunque su tía Nia le había dicho mil veces que dedicarse a ser modelo daba mucho más dinero que ser escritora o editora, a ella le importaba bien poco y seguía a lo suyo, sumergida entre apuntes y libros cuando no estaba en alguna sesión de fotos o cuando no estaba con ella, con Costia._

 _Una sonrisa boba se pintó en su rostro cuando pensó en ella, en su sonrisa, en su pelo, en sus ojos caramelo o en sus labios. Soltó el bolígrafo y tomó su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje, pero cambió de opinión al recordar que seguramente estaría ahora mismo cenando con su familia._

 _Ella que podía..._

 _Justo en ese momento, antes de que su cabeza viajase a un lugar que no quería visitar, el timbre de su casa sonó. Frunció el ceño, pues no esperaba visita la víspera antes de navidad ya que toda su familia (o lo que quedaba de ella) estaba en Australia, aun así, se bajó del sofá, olvidó completamente la tabla periódica, y se dirigió directamente a la entrada rogando que su tía Nia no hubiera decidido volver antes de lo previsto porque no quería aguantarla._

— _¿Quién es?_

 _El timbre sonó, más bien, se volvió loco, la persona que estuviera detrás de la puerta tenía mucha prisa para entrar y aunque eso tendría que haber asustado a Lexa, le hizo gracia porque sabía perfectamente quien era la causante. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero ella la apartó de un golpe seco, no era momento de llorar, era el momento de vivir al máximo._

— _Hola, garbancito, ¿me echabas de menos?_

 _Lexa soltó un gritito de júbilo y se lanzó a los brazos de la morena que soltó las bolsas que llevaba para recibir entre sus brazos a su novia que, vestida con un pijama rosa de conejitos saltarines, no tardó ni un segundo en dejar un reguero de besos por todas partes, desde el cabello rizado de una divertida Costia hasta sus labios que recibieron gustosos la atención de Lexa_

— _Estás aquí._

— _Siempre estoy aquí, Lex._

 _Las dos chicas se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo porque juntas podían con todo, incluso con un año nuevo que se avecinaba repleto de problemas, lágrimas y pérdidas._

 _O eso creían._

Junio, 2016.

Lexa miró su reflejo en el espejo y sintió que era un falso recuerdo de lo que una vez fue, que nunca más sería esa chica que se reía por todo, incluso de los chistes malo, que vivía cada día como si fuera el último y que amaba con locura a toda persona que se adentraba en su corazón aunque fuera durante muy poco tiempo, porque para esa Lexa todo valía la pena.

—¡Heda! —le riñó la maquilladora cuando ella apartó la mirada del rostro reflejado en el espejo—. Si se sigue moviendo, no terminaré nunca.

No se disculpó, no se veía con fuerzas de hacerlo. Era la cuarta vez en esa mañana que alguien venía a maquillarla y ni siquiera tenía una sesión de fotos para justificarlo, y ya se estaba cansando, por lo que en cuanto la chica soltó el lápiz de ojos para coger otro producto, ella se levantó y se alejó del gran espejo que la miraba con superioridad, como instándole a que se atreviera a plantarle cara a sus recuerdos, pero no era capaz.

Se había pasado los últimos años encerrando sus recuerdos en un cajón en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, no iba a dejarse llevar, no podía perder el control.

—Señorita Woods, no he terminado…

—No importa —su voz sonó ronca, como si no le perteneciera, iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento y no podía permitírselo—. Puedes irte.

—Pero la señora me dijo…

Lexa apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua con fuerza hasta sentir el sabor amargo de la sangre, todo valía antes de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. No iba a malgastar saliva en Nia y menos si no estaba presente.

—Te he dicho que no importa. Yo me encargo de Nia —dijo con una sonrisa forzada, la pobre chica no tenía nada que ver con sus peleas interminables con Nia.

La maquilladora parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero Lexa se fue antes. Llevaba en ese maldito edificio demasiadas horas y todavía no era media mañana, así que lo mejor era salir un rato a tomarse un café en algún sitio o simplemente pasear hasta perderse en las grandes calles de la ciudad, antes de que perdiera la cabeza.

En el interior del ascensor sacó su teléfono y revisó la cantidad de mensajes que tenía sin responder, casi sin darse cuenta se encontraba releyendo los pocos mensajes que Clarke y ella habían compartido, un amago de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ¿y si la llamaba? ¿y si le mandaba un mensaje preguntándole si desayunaban juntas?

No, no era buena idea. Clarke casi no había respondido a sus mensajes y se la veía bastante incómoda en sus cortas conversaciones para ponerla en un compromiso como ese aunque lo que en verdad temía Lexa, era una respuesta negativa.

 **CLARKE:** Tengo que hacer algo, ya hablaremos.

mensaje enviado ayer a las 12:45h.

Guardó el teléfono justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, tardó un minuto en distinguir a las dos mujeres que charlaban en recepción porque dos hombres trajeados se interpusieron en su camino, pero en cuanto estos se apartaron (se metieron en el ascensor), la reconoció y se le cortó la respiración.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

¿Estaba alucinando a causa de la cantidad de cafeína que tenía en vena?

Obviamente no, la chica rubia que hablaba con Nia no era otra que Clarke, la misma que había charlado con ella un día antes o la misma que había besado hace casi dos días. Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, su cabeza no trabajaba lo suficiente deprisa para averiguar qué estaba haciendo con Nia o cómo la habían dejado entrar, en primer lugar.

Su cerebro estaba estropeado porque no mandaba ninguna señal a sus pies para que se movieran ni a su boca para que dijera algo, por lo que se concentró en la ropa de Clarke, llevaba un traje con una camisa blanca ajustada, en realidad, todo el traje era ajustado, se amoldaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, o no era suyo o se lo habían hecho a medida para joder a chicas como a Lexa que no solo no podía moverse sino que encima estaba paralizada por la imagen y babeando.

Bueno, vale, quizá "babeando" era un poco exagerado, pero así era como se sentía ante la presencia de una Clarke trajeada.

Si reaccionaba así ahora, ¿cómo sería con una Clarke sin nada de ropa?

 _"No vas a ver a Clarke sin ropa, quita esa imagen de tu cabeza, Alessandra"._

—Lexa, querida —el saludo de Nia la habría sacado de quicio en otras circunstancias, pero no fue así porque los ojos azules de Clarke se habían quedado fijos en ella, una sonrisa tímida se pintó en su sonrosado rostro—, ven, tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Y sus piernas se movieron, si Lexa fuera un personaje de televisión, seguramente se habría puesto a dar saltos de alegría por haber conseguido dar un par de pasos sin tropezar ni caer al suelo, pero como no era así, simplemente se quedó con las ganas y con ese tonto triunfo en mente.

—Buenos días —más que un saludo parecía un gruñido, ¿por qué su voz sonaba tan ronca de repente? ¿es que no podía actuar como una adulta? Claro que no, Lexa Woods tenía que parecer una niña nerviosa delante de la persona que le gustaba porque sí, porque…

 _"Un segundo, ¿qué?"_

Borrón y cuenta nueva, ella no había pensado eso ni de casualidad, básicamente porque no se lo podía permitir, pero por si acaso no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a Clarke vaya que en algún momento Nia pudiera imaginar o entrever que ya se conocían o que había ocurrido algo entre ellas, aunque no fuera del todo verdad.

Era mucho más complicado que eso, se dijo, muchísimo más que dos chicas que se enrollan en un bar.

—Lexa, esta chica es Clarke —la rubia levantó la mano tímidamente en una especie de saludo, si Lexa no estuviera tan atontada como estaba se habría dado cuenta de que la fiera histérica de Nia se estaba comportando como un animalito dulce y cariñoso, y eso no era bueno—. Y Clarke, ella es Lexa, espero de todo corazón que os llevéis bien.

—Un placer, Lexa.

Clarke estaba nerviosa y Lexa pudo comprobarlo en sus movimientos torpes al querer interponerse entre Nia y ella para así tenderle la mano, pero lo que no sabía es que Lexa no iba a aceptar el saludo aunque quisiera ver lo que se sentía al entrelazar sus manos porque antes necesitaba saber el porqué estaba allí en primer lugar.

Una cosa es que le gustara volver a ver a Clarke y otra muy distinta es que hubiera perdido el sentido común.

Nia tuvo que notar su reticencia porque tomó el control de la situación en un segundo, rodeando los hombros de Clarke en gesto amistoso para así poder clavar sus ojos de arpía en los verdes confusos de lexa que tampoco tardó nada en poner una pose defensiva y lanzarle una mirada fría cargada de significado.

—Tienes que ser más amable, Lexa —dijo dulcemente, Lexa dibujó una mueca de disgusto, como Nia siguiera usando ese tono, vomitaría.

Se cruzó de brazos.

Y entonces lo supo, Clarke no había venido a buscarla porque quisiera una cita ni tampoco estaba allí por casualidad del destino, había venido porque Nia así lo había querido y aunque Lexa quisiera callar su vocecita interior sabía muy bien que esta tenía razón, Clarke era el medio para alcanzar la venganza que ansiaba desde el espectáculo del otro día, todo lo que había sucedido en ese local era una representación orquestada por Nia.

Esperaba que su cabeza estuviera delirando y no fuera verdad.

—Es tu nueva asistente.

Clarke agachó la mirada culpable.

La sonrisa petulante de Nia fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ya no necesitaba escuchar más para saber lo que estaba pasando, así que se dio media vuelta dispuesta a desaparecer durante un par de horas, pero Nia era mucho más cruel.

—¡Lexa! No puedes ir a ninguna parte sin Clarke, ¿lo has entendido?

Lexa soltó una carcajada amarga, Clarke no iba a ser una más de sus asistentas, no, su papel era mucho más horrible que eso, sintió el sabor amargo de la bilis entre sus labios, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Clarke era una más de las arpías con las que trabajaba Nia y ella se había dejado engañar de la peor forma y si no había tenido suficiente, ahora tendría que convivir con ella durante todo el día.

No quería mirar a Clarke, no quería ver la maldad en sus ojos, pero fue inevitable.

—No necesito una estúpida niñera —escupió con odio, pero su mirada envenenada solo tenía una diana y esa era Clarke que no parecía entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Lexa negó con la cabeza—. No te quiero cerca de mí, _Clarke_.

Escupió su nombre con asco, como si darle forma a cada sílaba representase un esfuerzo innecesario y, por un instante, creyó que a Clarke le estaba afectando su reacción ya que sus ojos azules brillaron confusos y asustados, pero sabía que todo era una artimaña, que ella veía lo que quería ver y eso no era justo.

Pasó por delante de ellas para marcharse.

—Lexa… —sus brazos se rozaron levemente mandando una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, pero Lexa no se paró a escuchar la súplica en la voz de Clarke, en cambio, cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire le diera en la cara mientras las puertas del edificio Grounders se cerraba tras de sí.

 _Febrero, 2012_

 _La habían rechazado para hacer el spot publicitario de un perfume que odiaba a muerte y aunque tendría que ser un alivio, no lo era, porque había malgastado muchas horas en su imagen para nada y encima había perdido el trabajo porque según el director "no daba el perfil" que traducido sería algo parecido a "estás demasiado gorda". Nia había puesto el canto en el cielo y ella simplemente había querido darle una patada en sus partes._

 _Y por eso estaba ahí, columpiándose en un parque solitario, en lugar de su clase de lengua donde quería estar._

— _Hola, ¿de dónde has salido, garbancito?_

 _Lexa paró el columpio bruscamente y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la dueña de esa voz tan chillona de cabello rizado y ojos divertidos. No supo el porqué, pero se alejó del columpio y de la chica que la había llamado "garbancito" sin darle tiempo de explicarse y no la volvió a ver hasta dos semanas después. Era una noche lluviosa y ella había perdido el último autobús y esa chica, Costia, no dudó en ofrecerle su coche y aceptó sin pensar en las consecuencias porque se había pasado esos últimos días soñando con ella y necesitaba saciar su curiosidad, compartieron su primer beso, pero no el último._

Junio, 2016.

 **CLARKE:** No ignores mis llamadas.

 **CLARKE:** Por favor, Lexa, deja que te lo explique.

 **CLARKE:** ¿Por qué eres tan borde, tía?

 **CLARKE:** ¿Dónde estás? ¡RESPONDE Y NO ME DEJES EN VISTO!

 **CLARKE:** Lo siento y que conste que no sé de qué me estoy disculpando.

 **CLARKE:** :'((((((

mensajes enviados a las 11:23h.

Soltó el teléfono y tomó un sorbo de su taza de chocolate caliente, siempre que estaba triste o nerviosa, el chocolate le ayudaba, incluso en pleno verano con una temperatura que oscilaba los cuarenta grados, tal vez era por eso por lo que el camarero le puso mala cara cuando apuntó su pedido.

En otras circunstancias, le habría sacado la lengua como una niña pequeña, pero hoy no era un buen día para hacerse la graciosa, no sabía que era peor, que su pasado viniera a atormentar su presente o que la traición de Clarke le doliera tanto.

Suspiró.

—Y aquí estás —como si la hubiera invocado, Clarke se sentó en la silla libre que había a su lado y se hizo un moño con una goma del pelo que llevaba en la muñeca, todo esto sin apartar sus ojos azules de los verdes de Lexa—. Bien, ¿quién me iba a decir que estabas calle abajo? Llevo media hora dando vueltas.

—Pues sigue, no vayas a perder el ritmo.

Clarke recibió los gruñidos impertinentes de Lexa con una media sonrisa, parecía tan calmada, tan segura de sí misma que Lexa quiso echarle el chocolate caliente en la cara como venganza, pero claro, su cabeza no tuvo otra genialidad que recrear esa escena donde ella terminaba tomando el chocolate directamente desde los labios de Clarke no sin antes haber lamido su rostro.

Soltó la taza de chocolate casi a la mitad.

—No voy a irme sin explicarme —Lexa no comentó nada y Clarke siguió jugando con su pelo mientras hablaba—. Conseguí este trabajo por el servicio de empleo.

—¿Me tomas por tonta?

—No.

—Yo te voy a decir por qué estás aquí —apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en la piel de las manos para no saltar sobre Clarke y obligarla a hablar—. Nia quiere devolverme la patada, buscó a una de sus arpías y la obligó a que se riera de mí en una maldita fiesta de cumpleaños para después convertirla en mi niñera, ¿he acertado o es mucho más retorcido?

Y Clarke empezó a reír, fue una risa descontrolada, ese tipo de risa que se te escapa de las manos y que te hace olvidar que estas en un sitio lleno de gente. Lexa no apartó la mirada porque estaba fascinada, Clarke se sostenía el estómago con una mano mientras que con la otra daba unos ligeros golpes en la mesa, la fuerza de la risa fue tal que varias lágrimas escaparon por sus mejillas o eso le pareció a Lexa pues cuando quiso darse cuenta la rubia había escondido el rostro entre sus manos temblando.

—Un segundo que me recupere —suplicó entre risas—. ¿Por qué eres tan retorcida, Lexa Woods?

¿Por qué no ríes más a menudo, Clarke?

¿Por qué no eres tú misma las veinticuatro horas del día?

¿Por qué me haces todo lo que me estás haciendo?

No formuló ninguna de esas preguntas.

—El servicio de empleo me llamó ayer para ofrecerme una tanda de trabajos, todos eran una basura. Ni me veo limpiando casas, ni preparando comida basura ni mucho menos llevando el traje de un pollo para hacer propaganda —un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras hablaba—. Ser la asistente de una modelo sonaba tan mal como lo otro, hasta que me dijeron tu nombre, entonces me dije: esta es la excusa que necesitabas para volver a verla.

Seguir cabreada era primordial, si había algo que caracterizaba a Nia era el trabajo bien hecho, pero en cuanto Lexa escuchó "excusa para volver a verte" todo lo demás quedó relegado a un segundo puesto porque para ella eso era lo que importaba, eso y el rostro colorado de Clarke mientras lo decía.

—Un mensaje habría servido igual.

—Necesitaba el dinero y tu jefa buscaba a alguien discreto —sacó del bolsillo su teléfono y empezó a escribir a la par que hablaba— para estar contigo y, como tú has dicho, para vigilarte.

Su móvil vibró y Clarke guardó el suyo.

 **CLARKE:** Necesito una excusa para verte de nuevo.

mensaje enviado a las 11:47h.

Y esta vez fue el turno de Lexa de echarse a reír. Estuvieron charlando, al principio muy tímidamente sobre trivialidades, pero a medida que se iban soltando, de temas más personales, como los estudios, Lexa fue muy consciente que la rubia no había dicho exactamente qué estudiaba, pero como ella había dejado los estudios tras terminar bachillerato (el instituto) no quiso hurgar en el asunto, el amor o incluso la familia, que para ambas, eran temas tabús.

—Mi primer novio fue un idiota —frunció el ceño al recordarlo y removió su refresco con una pajita—. Solo pensaba en follar y en alardear de lo que "hacíamos" a sus amigos. No duramos mucho.

—¿Y después de él?

—Ninguno, me centré en estudiar y en demostrarle a mi madre que la medicina no era la única carrera del mundo.

Lexa sonrió con amargura, no quería meterse en el tema familiar porque las cosas nunca habían ido bien, desde que su padre enfermó y su madre decidió retirarle la palabra por su orientación sexual, Lexa había dependido exclusivamente de Nia y ella no había sido una buena "madre". Clarke pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad por lo que cambió de tema.

—¿Y tú? ¿Siempre has sabido que te gustaban las mujeres o has estado con alguno?

—Tenía catorce años cuando me di cuenta que era diferente, fue gracias a _Costia_ , ella lo cambió todo para mí.

—¿Es tu novia? —preguntó indiferente, Lexa percibió un ápice de celos y casi sonrió.

—Han pasado cuatro años, ella no está aquí.

—Oh, lo siento, no quería…

—No pasa nada, no podías saberlo —Clarke negó con la cabeza y en un arrebato tomó la mano de Lexa que estaba sobre la mesa, al lado de su teléfono, y la acarició con ternura, el contacto fue agradable casi íntimo—. Me has pedido una excusa…

Clarke asintió.

—Estamos obligadas a pasar tiempo juntas —rodó los ojos con indignación y las dos se echaron a reír—, supongo que tendremos que llevarnos bien.

—Pero muy bien, lo ha dicho tu jefa.

—Sí, por primera vez voy a hacerle caso —la mano de Clarke era cálida y encajaba perfectamente sobre la suya, tuvo miedo, al comprender lo que podía significar esa nueva y extraña amistad para ella, si en algún momento esa atracción indudable que sentía hacia la rubia tornaba a algo más, siempre sería ella la perjudicada, con la muerte de Costia se prometió así misma que nunca se expondría a enamorarse de nuevo y aunque no tenía por qué pasar, Clarke era especial y ella no podía luchar contra eso.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Voy a tener que acompañarte a una sesión de fotos a alguna filmación o algo así?

—Nope —se levantó de un salto, Clarke hizo lo mismo un segundo después, sus manos seguían entrelazadas—. Hoy vamos a divertirnos.

—Pero…

—Que le den a Nia y a mi agenda, no pienso contestar al teléfono.

—Es mi primer día no creo…

—Sin excusas, Clarke —dio un paso al frente y cubrió los labios rojos de la rubia con su dedo en una señal de silencio—. Tenemos que ver si somos compatibles para trabajar juntas, ¿no te parece?

Clarke asintió débilmente, no se veía capaz de pronunciar un simple "sí" mientras el dedo índice de Lexa siguiera en sus labios. La morena invadía su espacio personal en muchos sentidos, lo único que podía oler y ver era a ella, y lejos de molestarla, le encantaba, cada vez estaba más segura de que era un error trabajar junto a Lexa.

Lexa clavó sus ojos esmeralda en los labios húmedos de Clarke y tuvo la tentación de acortar las distancias para darle un beso, pero la rubia retrocedió.

—Nada de besos.

—Es una pena, supongo —se mordió el labio inferior a proposito para ver la reacción de Clarke y esta fue la esperada, se quedó embobada mirando el movimiento de sus labios—. ¿Estás segura de que no te gusto?

—Segurísima.

—Un "qué directa" me habría gustado más —bromeó, el camarero llegó para cobrar la cuenta y Clarke aprovechó ese descanso para recuperarse, lo que no sabía es que Lexa estaba haciendo lo mismo—. Vamos a hacer una cosa.

Caminan una al lado de la otra mientras observan los escaparates o las personas que van y vienen intentando adivinar que era de sus vidas cuando Lexa decidió recuperar el tema anterior.

—Como no queremos una relación incómoda he decidido sacrificar los besos esporádicos, no te volveré a besar si tú no me lo pides.

Clarke enrojeció y lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, Lexa quiso ignorar ese golpe bajo y siguió hablando.

—¿Trato hecho, Clarke?

—Trato hecho —le ofreció la mano para que Lexa la estrechara, pero ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Clarke abrió la boca para protestar.

—Ven a ver esto —señaló una tienda de antigüedades que tenía en el escaparate una colección de velas y antes de que Clarke pudiera decir algo, tiró de su mano en esa dirección.

Lo que las dos chicas no sabían es que alguien, en el otro lado de la calle metido en un coche con las lunas tintadas, las observaba con ojo crítico esperando que Clarke Griffin no cometiera el error de olvidar el porqué estaba junto a Lexa Woods.

* * *

¡HOLA!

No está editado, siento si hay algún error, acabo de terminar el capítulo y hasta mañana por la tarde no puedo pararme a echarle un vistazo y no quería dejaros otro día más sin lectura, así que me disculpo de antemano.

Como siempre: muchísimas gracias y espero vuestra opinión.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	5. capítulo cuatro

_Siento el retraso._

* * *

 _ **proyecto: paparazzi**_

 _ **capítulo cuatro**_

Clarke observó con ojo crítico todo lo que había ido preparando en esas últimas horas. Había bajado las persianas para que la luz de las farolas no entrase y encendido las bombillas con forma de farolillos que colgaban alrededor del sofá porque tampoco podían estar completamente a oscuras. Tenía un bol enorme de palomitas puesto en el suelo (recién hechas y con caramelo), entre los cojines y las sábanas, a pesar de estar en pleno verano, no era buena idea tumbarse directamente en el suelo. Y lo más importante, una caja entera llena de películas desde los clásicos en blanco y negro hasta las últimas de Marvel, Bellamy tendría que perdonarla en cuanto viera eso y si no era así, lo torturaba con cosquillas y varias tarrinas de helado de chocolate y menta, y todo solucionado.

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa, era su mejor amigo, las peleas con Bell no duraban ni dos horas porque siempre uno de los dos acababa buscando al otro para solucionarlo, pero esta vez era diferente, Bellamy no había intentado contactar con ella desde el día de las notas (¡desde que decidió irse con Dante Wallace!) y ella no había tenido tiempo entre tanta tontería, trabajar con Lexa Woods era estresante, no había tenido tiempo de echar de menos a su amigo, por no hablar de que no era capaz de mirarle sin sentirse mal por ocultarle la verdad.

Sin embargo, hoy era diferente, era su día libre y no había hablado con Lexa en ningún momento y la casa se le había echado encima. No tenía nada que estudiar y ni siquiera era capaz de abrir el ordenador por miedo a encontrarse con algún correo de Dante o por miedo a recordar que tenía que preparar los primeros documentos sobre Lexa, aunque quisiera negarlo, no se veía exponiendo el día a día de Lexa en una hoja de papel.

Para matar el tiempo, Clarke comprobó los tres kilos de helado del congelador, la comida basura que compró el día anterior y que todo estuviera perfecto cuando sabía muy bien que así era.

Tomó el teléfono, le había enviado a Bellamy cincuenta mensajes (tal vez exageraba), no había respondido a ninguno y eso le dolía muchísimo. Sin darse cuenta, se vio abriendo el perfil de Lexa y mirando su foto, esta vez no eran sus labios lo que se encontró, sino una foto de ellas dos, la recordaba bien porque se la hicieron el otro día, después de estar cuatro horas en una sesión de fotos, donde Clarke no había parado de hacer caras raras cada vez que Lexa parecía decaída y agotada.

Fue divertido y extraño, Clarke nunca era así con alguien que acababa de conocer, solo Bellamy conocía esa faceta suya, para los demás, Clarke era un témpano de hielo inalcanzable.

 **LEXA:** ¿Echándome de menos?

mensaje enviado a las 21:50h.

Clarke soltó una carcajada y empezó a escribir rápidamente sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

 **CLARKE** : Quizá… ¿y tú? ¿cómo es tu vida sin mí?

mensaje enviado a las 21:51h.

 **LEXA:** HORRIBLE. XD

mensaje enviado a las 21:51h.

 **CLARKE:** Qué pena.

 **CLARKE:** Te tengo que abandonar OTRA VEZ pero un chico me espera. XOXO.

mensajes enviados a las 21:52h.

No quería dejar la conversación con Lexa por más tonto que sonara, pero Bellamy tenía que estar al llegar y necesitaba tener la mente despejada, conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para saber que este vendría cabreado como un niño pequeño y si no aparecía, ella tendría que actuar.

Iba a salirse de la aplicación cuando se dio cuenta que Lexa le estaba escribiendo, seguramente una despedida o alguna tontería de las suyas que le sacaba más de una sonrisa.

 _[escribiendo…]_

 _[escribiendo…]_

 **LEXA:** Vale, adiós.

mensaje enviado a las 21:58h.

¿Qué clase de mensaje más soso era ese? ¿Y para esa tontería había tardado tanto en escribir? Con lo exagerada que era con los mensajes y le había enviado algo tan extraño como eso, quiso escribirle para preguntarle a qué venía ese mensaje tan cortante, pero ya se había desconectado y el sonido del timbre la desconcentró del todo.

Con la mejor de sus sonrisas (y la camiseta de los vengadores que le regaló para su cumpleaños), abrió la puerta.

—Hola.

Nada de "hola, princesa" ni "¿cómo está mi guerrera favorita del planeta?", simplemente había dicho "hola" con esa cara de idiota que tenía cuando quería ser idiota (valga la redundancia), pero eso no hizo que Clarke se rindiera, era Bellamy, poco a poco.

—¿Preparado para una noche en vela viendo nuestras pelis favoritas?

—Hemos venido a eso, supongo…

Entró con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, un niño pequeño había dicho antes, no, no era un niño pequeño, era un idiota grandísimo. Como Bellamy no estaba mirando, le puso caras y lo imitó como forma de relajarse, si no hacía eso iba a ahogar a su amigo en el helado.

—Tengo helado, chuches y mucha comida basura, ¿sobreviviremos? —bromeó pasando por su lado—. Llevas ropa de calle, ¿has traído algo para ponerte o te vas a quedar en calzoncillos? No sé si podré recuperarme de eso.

Nada, ni un chiste de doble sentido soltó el chaval.

Lo que tampoco le pasó por alto a Clarke es que Bellamy no tenía intención de sentarse ni de ponerse cómodo, pero ella sí lo hizo, se dejó caer en los cojines y rebuscó en la caja de películas, necesitaba entretenerse en algo o acabaría estallando.

—Podemos ver primero esta o quizá mejor…

—Clarke.

—¡Sí, esta es mucho mejor! Así mañana o pasado cuando no tenga que trabajar podremos ir al cine…

—Clarke.

—Podríamos ir a la sesión de noche o como la llama O la sesión golfa...

—¡Clarke! —gritó, la chica no se volvió, pero sí que se quedó quieta—. No voy a ver ninguna película hasta que me expliques un par de cosas: ¿estás trabajando con Wallace? Busqué en internet sobre él, no es un hombre que juegue limpio, no te quiero…

" _Wow, nada de ir poco a poco"._

—Soy asistente de Lexa Woods.

—¿Qué? —eso le había pillado desprevenido como Clarke no se volvía, él mismo se sentó a su lado para ver si estaba o no mintiendo—. ¿Qué haces trabajando para una súper modelo? ¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de niñera? Digo, es una cría…

Todos sabían quien era Lexa porque todos conocían Grounders, una de las marcas de ropa y de modelos más conocida en todo el mundo.

—Pagan bien.

—Tú no te rebajarías a trabajar de asistente, hay algo que no me estás contando.

—Es la verdad. Lexa es fantástica, es… _especial_.

—Eso no es lo que te he preguntado, Clarke, ¿por qué eres la chica de los recados de una modelo? ¿Por qué tengo la corazonada que esto está relacionado con la basura de Wallace? Habla o me marcho.

Y quería hacerlo. Siempre se lo había contado todo, no había ni un solo secreto entre ellos, el propio Bellamy se lo demostró unos años atrás cuando vino llorando a su casa y le contó el rollo que había tenido con un chico y lo que su padre le había hecho esa misma noche al descubrir que le gustaban los hombres, después de eso, Clarke se dio cuenta que no podía ni quería alejar a Bell de su vida. Y era por eso por lo que se le daba fatal mentirle y él lo sabía.

El rostro de Bellamy se descompuso cuando vio que Clarke no iba a contarle nada, se levantó para marcharse pero la chica se agarró de su pierna.

—No te vayas, Bell…

—Cuéntame qué está pasando.

—No pasa nada —tragó saliva, no quería llorar y tampoco quería hacerle daño—. Sabes que necesito el dinero, mi madre se ha enterado de la nota y no me va a dar ni un dólar, ser asistente no es tan malo… me pagan bien y en septiembre quizá pueda solicitar una beca y entrar en un buen máster o tal vez…

Bellamy se puso en cuclillas y tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus dedos. Tenía una mirada triste pintada en el rostro y Clarke rezó para que la creyera, no era del todo mentira.

—Quiero creerte, pero no me estás contando de qué hablaste con esa rata. Clarke, he leído noticias sobre Mount Weather, es una de las revistas más leídas en el mundo pero también es una de las más temidas, dime que trabajar con esa chica no tiene nada que ver con esa empresa.

Podía ver la súplica en sus ojos marrones y se preguntó si pasaba algo al contarle la verdad, Dante Wallace no tenía por qué enterarse.

—No tiene nada que ver. Dante no quería nada de mí.

No estaba acostumbrada a mentir por lo que no supo qué decir sobre la conversación que tuvo con Dante, así que apartó la mirada pues temía que pudiera leer la mentira en sus ojos.

Bellamy se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza para así evitar decir una tontería, se levantó sin mirar a su amiga y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Adiós, Clarke.

La rubia se levantó con torpeza y le gritó al borde del llanto. Salió al rellano en su búsqueda, Bellamy bajaba la escaleras con rapidez, le volvió a gritar, pero el chico no se dio la vuelta ni se detuvo. Se agarró a los barrotes de la escalera y ocultó el rostro repleto de lágrimas.

Había perdido a su mejor amigo por una estúpida mentira.

Trabajar con Dante Wallace era un error, había creído que esto no afectaría a nadie, solo a la víctima (alguien que no conocía de nada), pero no era así, no solo afectaba a Lexa (una persona adorable que en unos días se había convertido en una constante en su vida), sino también a su amistad con Bell, la única persona que siempre estaría a su lado o eso pensaba.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta y reaccionó, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí tirada lloriqueando como un bebé? El suficiente porque en cuanto despegó el rostro de sus brazos, todo estaba borroso, tardó en reconocer a su vecino el gruñón y sabía que la mirada que le estaba lanzando no era amistosa. Se levantó tambaleante y desapareció en su casa, agradeció al cielo que su puerta no se hubiera cerrado. Llamar al casero era lo último que quería.

Entró al salón tambaleante y buscó el teléfono desesperada, necesitaba llamar a Bellamy, solucionar todo esta tontería, pero antes de poder hacerlo vio que tenía varios mensajes de whatsapp.

 **LEXA:** He sonado borde, lo siento.

 **LEXA:** No sé por qué te estoy hablando ahora, pero quería disculparme, no tengo ningún derecho a estar celosa. Si tienes novio, pues genial.

 **LEXA:** DIOS ahora mismo quiero robarte el teléfono o el internet para que no leas esto.

 **LEXA:** Si te bloqueo, ¿verás los mensajes?

 **LEXA:** VALE, LO SIENTO.

 **LEXA:** Soy una maldita egoísta, quiero secuestrarte.

mensajes enviados entre las 22:05 y las 22:28h.

No era lo que buscaba ver en whatsapp en ese momento, pero sí lo que necesitaba y no había sido hasta que los leyó cuando se dio cuenta de que era así. Lexa era la distracción perfecta, siempre que estaba con ella olvidaba en qué día vivía y cuál era su nombre porque simplemente volvía a ser una niña sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades. Sin darse cuenta escribió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

 **CLARKE:** Quiero verte.

mensaje enviado a las 22:40h.

 **LEXA:** Estoy en mi casa, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

mensaje enviado a las 22:41h.

 **CLARKE:** Voy para allá.

mensaje enviado a las 22:41h.

 **LEXA:** Clarke, no es que me moleste, pero…

mensaje enviado (y no leído) a las 22:42h.

El taxi paró justo frente al edificio de apartamentos donde se alojaba Lexa desde que se mudó a la ciudad un año atrás. Bellamy tenía razón, Lexa era una cría que cumpliría diecinueve en unos meses, por lo que técnicamente ella era su niñera. La propia Nia le aclaró que su función junto a la señorita Woods no era otra que controlar que no cometiera ninguna estupidez ni que montara un espectáculo en público, pero para Clarke, trabajar con Lexa no era un quebradero de cabeza, más bien un soplo de aire fresco y era ese "soplo de aire fresco" lo que necesitaba en ese instante.

Casi le tiró el billete de veinte dólares que sacó de su cartera en la cara, si no fuera porque estaba sumida en una nube de dolor, lágrimas y negación habría escuchado perfectamente la retahíla de insultos que le soltó el conductor en un inglés para nada americano en cuanto cerró la puerta.

No sabía exactamente cuál era el número del apartamento de Lexa ni si se necesitaba algún pase especial para entrar ya que era un edificio de lujo, por lo que rogó que el encargado de vigilar el sitio no tuviera ningún problema en dejarla pasar después de que averiguara el maldito número.

 **CLARKE:** Estoy aquí. ¿Cuál es tu número?

mensaje enviado a las 23:20h.

—¿Señorita? —Clarke despegó la mirada del móvil, Lexa estaba en línea y había leído su último mensaje—. ¿Es usted Clarke…?

—Sí —asintió con ferocidad.

El hombre la miró de arriba a abajo con gesto interrogante, seguramente estaría evaluando si era quien decía ser y si su aspecto era un punto a favor o en contra para cederle el paso. Clarke no le juzgó, sabía muy bien que su camiseta de los vengadores y su pantalón de pijama no era algo normal y tener el maquillaje corrido (el poco que llevaba) no era un plus a su favor.

—Pase, la señorita Woods me advirtió de su llegada —se acercó a ella y le sonrió como si pudiera ver a través de su tristeza—. Mi nombre es Thelonious, pero me puede llamar Jaha. Sígame.

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio que Lexa vivía en uno de los áticos. Supuso que el de mejores vistas pues este daba directamente a la ciudad, y por noche, esta era preciosa.

—Si me necesitan, estaré en mi sitio.

En cuanto Jaha desapareció, Lexa abrió la puerta antes incluso de que Clarke tuviera tiempo de echarse atrás o de llamar al timbre. La rubia tardó un segundo en asimilar lo que sus ojos cansados estaban viendo. Lexa estaba justo ahí, con su pelo atado en dos trenzas y su cuerpo cubierto por una gran camiseta blanca, tragó duro al pensar que quizá no llevaba nada más que eso.

—Clarke, ¿qué te ha pasado? —tomó su brazo y tiró de la rubia al interior del apartamento, Clarke se sentía ligeramente cohibida, como si por primera vez fuese consciente de que estaba en el apartamento de Lexa a una hora no muy normal—. Ven, siéntate. Te traeré algo para beber.

—¿Tan mala cara tengo?

Lexa paró antes de perderse en el interior de la cocina (que era de estilo abierto) para buscar una bebida. La morena clavó sus ojos verdes preocupados en el rostro hinchado de Clarke, en su cabello hecho un lío, en el movimiento nervioso de sus manos y en su mirada perdida repleta de lágrimas que luchaban por escapar. Se mordió la lengua para no decir una estupidez y acortó la distancia que las separaba.

—No llores —sus dedos cálidos recorrieron el rostro húmedo de Clarke, la rubia cerró los ojos para poder memorizar con calma ese momento y todos los sentimientos encontrados que experimentó—. Nadie merece tus lágrimas.

En cuanto las manos de Lexa abandonaron su rostro, Clarke se permitió caer en el abrazo silencioso que la morena le ofrecía con una simple mirada cargada de sentimiento. El abrazo fue delicado, pues Lexa temía asustar a la rubia, pero lejos de ser así, Clarke apretó el agarre y obligó a la morena a tomar asiento en el sofá.

Las dos permanecieron así durante un buen rato, Clarke abrazada a Lexa, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, y Lexa, sosteniendo a la rubia, con sus piernas enredadas en las de Clarke. Era una postura muy íntima, Lexa era consciente de ello, pero no se sentía incómoda, todo lo contrario, era como si Clarke hubiera nacido para encajar perfectamente en ella, para impedir que sintiera en algún momento que estaba vacía o rota.

Cerró los ojos y saboreó ese momento de paz, hasta que escuchó los sollozos agudos de Clarke y recordó por qué la rubia estaba allí.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —susurró para no romper con la atmósfera de paz y armonía que se había formado a su alrededor—. Puedes contármelo, confía en mí.

Clarke se removió, pero no deshizo el abrazo ni la conexión tan extraña que se había formado entre ellas, Lexa suspiró aliviada.

—Me he peleado con Bell.

—¿Bell? ¿El chico con el que habías quedado? —no quiso sonar tan ruda y celosa por lo que tragó saliva y contó hasta diez mentalmente antes de volver a abrir la boca—. ¿Es por mí? ¿Lo que pasó entre nosotras?

Su última pregunta fue más que un susurro, si no fuese porque Clarke estaba pegada a ella, no la habría escuchado.

—¿Eh? —la voz de Clarke le hizo cosquillas en el cuello—. ¿Por qué iba a tener eso algo que ver? No, es algo… no sé cómo explicarlo.

—No tienes que contarlo si no quieres —se apresuró a decir cuando se dio cuenta que Clarke no hallaba la manera de explicar lo sucedido con ese chico y, en realidad, ni ella misma quería saberlo, pensar en alguien al lado de Clarke, le desgarraba el corazón y era algo que no tenía sentido—. Has venido aquí para usarme de almohada, así que…

—No he venido a eso —se incorporó quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia—. Simplemente quería verte.

Lexa sintió la boca seca tras la confesión de Clarke e inevitablemente sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a los labios de la rubia. Si antes no se había sentido incómoda al tener a Clarke encima, ahora sí, pues sentía todo el cuerpo de la chica más vivo que nunca y temía que el suyo propio la traicionara.

Clarke fue consciente del deseo en los ojos esmeralda de su acompañante y acercó su rostro todo lo que pudo. Sus narices se rozaron levemente y Lexa dirigió su mirada verde a la azul de la rubia sin comprender cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—No voy a besarte, Clarke —dijo más seca de lo que quería, la rubia recibió su respuesta como un golpe directo al estómago y se levantó rápidamente dolida y confusa, dolida porque no entendía su rechazo y confusa porque ni siquiera ella sabía por qué había hecho lo que había hecho.

Lexa esperó un segundo a recuperar el control de su cuerpo antes de levantarse y tomar el rostro de la rubia entre sus cálidas y sudorosas manos.

—Quiero besarte, por supuesto que sí. Pero no de esta manera, ¿recuerdas lo que nos prometimos hace unos días? —Clarke asintió dubitativa, claro que lo recordaba, pero era un recuerdo vago en ese momento. Lo único que la rubia necesitaba era distraerse, evadirse del mundo y olvidar lo mala persona que era por el daño que estaba ocasionando e iba a ocasionar en unos meses, y para que eso sucediera, Lexa tenía que besarla, porque sus besos eran como una droga, había tenido mucho tiempo en esos días para pensarlo, y había llegado a esa conclusión, besar a Lexa era como perderse en una nube, no había salida posible.

Pero si tuviera que explicárselo a alguien, no sabría por donde pensar. Lexa era todavía una desconocida y lo que parecía sentir hacia ella era tan extraño y embriagador que intentar darle forma mediante las palabras era innecesario. Si pudiera hablar con su amigo, este la entendería, con él no hacía falta las palabras, solo las emociones aunque estas pudieran ser peligrosas.

Porque lo que estaba empezando a sentir o sentía hacia Lexa era peligroso, un arma de doble filo que acabaría hiriendo a ambas. Clarke le rompería el corazón a Lexa y Lexa, no sabía como de afectada podría quedar la rubia después de conocerla.

—Si quieres que nos besemos, eres tú quien tiene que dar el paso.

—Lo recuerdo.

Clarke quería besarla tanto como quería que el dolor que sentía en su pecho y la confusión que reinaba en su cabeza desaparecieran. Se acercó a la morena y esta retrocedió por pura inercia tropezando con el borde del sofá, pero Clarke la agarró a tiempo antes de que cayera en la comodidad del mueble y en una peligrosa trampa para ambas. Tenían los sentimientos a flor de piel y Lexa así no podía pensar con claridad, si Clarke le diera un estúpido minuto, ella se daría cuenta de que ser un segundo plato no era justo de ninguna manera. Y si Clarke tuviera ese minuto, también se daría cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo del momento y que los ojos de Lexa eran una batalla constante entre la razón y el corazón. Que la chica tenía miedo de ella.

Clarke no quería hacer daño a nadie.

Lexa no quería salir dañada.

Pero Clarke no era consciente de que un beso no era un simple bálsamo para sus heridas sino que también era la condena de Lexa.

—Clarke… —susurró, la aludida cerró los ojos para saborear lo bien que sonaba su nombre de los labios de Lexa y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos—. No te hagas esto, no nos hagas esto.

Clarke se lanzó a sus brazos. Lexa se quedó paralizada al creer que la rubia uniría sus labios con los suyos.

" _¿Qué me estás haciendo, Clarke?"_

Ninguna de las dos se movió, las dos estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos, mientras que Lexa buscaba calmar su acelerado corazón y darle una explicación a por qué estaba reaccionando así cuando era obvio que Clarke estaba enamorada del hipócrita de su novio; la rubia, en cambio, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la montaña rusa de sentimientos que estaba experimentando, ir a ver a Lexa para olvidar la traición a su mejor amigo, había surtido su efecto, pero a cambio había conseguido revivir otro quebradero de cabeza, ¿qué le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de Lexa Woods? ¿Por qué se comportaba como una adolescente hormonada y enamoradiza cada vez que estaba cerca de ella y a solas?

El sonido del teléfono la devolvió a la realidad.

Clarke se apartó torpemente de Lexa que agachó la mirada para que la rubia no pudiera ver el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

—Voy a por nuestras bebidas —la voz le falló en la última palabra, pero no se quedó allí para ver la reacción de Clarke, salió pitando a la cocina con el corazón latiendo con fuerza amenazando con escaparse.

Se ocultó allí mientras que Clarke se alejaba del salón con el teléfono entre los dedos, dudando si contestar o no a la llamada.

—¿Diga?

— _Señorita Clarke, ¿disfrutando de esta maravillosa noche?_ —no respondió, no esperaba una llamada de Dante Wallace a esa hora de la noche—. _No he llamado para simples formalismos, señorita Clarke. Lo sabe, ¿verdad?_

—¿Qué quiere? —miró por encima de su hombro, Lexa estaba en la cocina y de espaldas a ella, pero se acercó a la ventana para asegurar que la morena no pudiera escuchar nada—. Vaya al grano, estaba a punto de irme a la cama.

— _¿De verdad? Y yo que pensaba que estaría de fiesta en algún sitio o con la señorita Lexa._

—¿A las doce de la noche? ¿Por qué iba a estar con ella?

— _No lo sé, Clarke, la llamo para asegurarme que mañana por la mañana tendré un correo con los avances de esta primera semana. ¿O tengo que recordarle que está haciendo para mí? Quiero detalles jugosos, una prueba de que está haciendo bien su trabajo, ¿la tendré?_

Clarke pensó en Lexa, en esa chica que estaba preparando algo en la cocina para ella y que le había abierto las puertas de su casa sin preguntar nada el único día en el que podía descansar. En esa chica de ojos verdes que había llamado su atención desde el primer día, que la había sorprendido en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de esa semana y que se había convertido en su quebradero de cabeza favorito. En esa chica que la volvía loca sin explicación aparente y recordó el porqué estaba con ella.

No habría conocido a Lexa si no fuese por Dante Wallace.

" _Quizá en otra vida las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes entre ellas"._

—Mañana lo tendrá.

Y colgó sintiendo que había cometido un grandísimo error, lanzó otra mirada a la espalda de Lexa, no se había movido de su posición, ni siquiera parecía estar preparando ningún refrigerio. Estaba apoyada en la encimera y s se movía como si estuviera temblando o lo que era peor, llorando.

—¿Lexa? —susurró justo cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no era una llamada, sino un mensaje.

 **OCTAVIA** : Ven a Polis, Bell se está peleando con Murphy y nadie quiere ayudarme a pararlos.

mensaje enviado a las 1:05h.

 **OCTAVIA:** POR FAVOR, RÁPIDO. Se van a matar!

mensaje enviado a las 1:06h.

—¿Todo bien, Clarke? —alzó la mirada, Lexa tenía una bandeja con unos sandwiches y unas cervezas—. Estás pálida.

Clarke quería gritarle exactamente lo mismo, averiguar por qué tenía los ojos rojos y por qué parecía tan agotada de repente, pero temía la respuesta y había un problema mayor.

—Tengo que irme —le envió un "ok" a Octavia al ver que la chica seguía enviando mensajes desesperados—. Es Bellamy, se está peleando con el idiota de John, ya te lo contaré, tengo que ir a la otra punta… ¡joder!

—Clarke, es tarde, ¿tienes coche?

—No, llamaré…

—No —su respuesta fue directa y cortante, Clarke la miró boquiabierta—. Iré contigo, te llevaré en mi coche.

—Es un bar de mala muerte.

—No voy a dejar ir a la única persona que aguanto en el trabajo sola a un lugar peligroso —una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Y menos a una chica guapa que iba a besarme hace un rato.

—Eres incorregible, Lexa.

—Soy una chica especial —bromeó, pero para Clarke no era una broma, era una verdad incuestionable y no dudó en aceptar la mano que Lexa le estaba ofreciendo para irse juntas, pero antes de salir por la puerta, Lexa se dio un golpe con la mano—. Mierda, no puedo salir así, ¡espérame!

Clarke miró como Lexa corrió escaleras arriba para buscar un pantalón o para cambiarse de ropa completamente.

Tragó saliva con dificultad al ver sus largas piernas desapareciendo en la planta de arriba, su cabeza, por un segundo, le jugó una mala pasada y se vio así misma siendo la víctima de esas piernas entrelazadas en su cuerpo mientras que…

—Por dios, Clarke, ¿en qué mierdas estás pensando…? —se riñó a sí misma roja como un tomate ante tal imagen erótica que su mente había formado y se obligó a pensar en su mejor amigo y en cuanto le necesitaba en ese momento, pero entonces recordó que se estaría peleando con Murphy, con el tío que le había roto el corazón en cada ocasión que había tenido oportunidad y el deseo por Lexa quedó eclipsado por las ganas que tenía de romperle los huevos al rompecorazones de Murphy.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

¿Qué podía pasar en un viaje por carretera directo a un tugurio de mala muerte para recoger a su mejor amigo y romperle la cabeza a un idiota mientras intentaba encontrar respuestas a lo que sentía cada vez que su piel rozaba la de Lexa o sus ojos coincidían?

Nada, se mintió, no podía pasar nada.

* * *

¡Hola!

Este episodio es un poco más largo que los anteriores y en él hemos podido ver muchas cosas: la conexión tan explosiva y peligrosa que hay entre Clarke y Lexa, los efectos secundarios del trato con Dante tanto en un nivel físico (la pelea con Bellamy) hasta un nivel psicológico (los eternos debates de Clarke sobre si de verdad quiere hacerlo esto a Lexa), pero la pregunta aquí es, ¿qué pasará cuando lo que sienten Clarke y Lexa tome forma y esta última descubra la verdad?

Es muy pronto para saberlo, supongo.

¿Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente? ¿Clarke y Lexa sucumbirán al deseo y la rubia la besará? ¿Clarke le contará la verdad a Bellamy? ¿Le romperá los huevos a Murphy? :P

Gracias por vuestro recibimiento.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	6. capítulo cinco

_Hola, de nuevo._

 _Gracias por todo, nunca me cansaré de decirlo. Este capítulo ya nos desvela unas cuantas cosas, no sabría decir si son cosas buenas o cosas malas, eso lo vais a decidir vosotros, lo que sí puedo decir es que esta historia tendrá unos veinte capítulos (un poco más o un poco menos, no la tengo escrita, pero he hecho un esquema) y a partir de aquí todo va cuesta abajo y sin frenos._

 _¡Un beso enorme!_

 _PD: Si en algún momento me retraso, es porque estoy de vacaciones y casi no tengo tiempo de nada. :)_

* * *

 ** _proyecto: paparazzi_**

 ** _capítulo cinco_**

Estaban en mitad de la nada conduciendo a altas horas de la madrugada para ir a ninguna parte o lo que era peor, a la boca del lobo. Lexa, en otras circunstancias, ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza un escenario así, donde se rebajaba a llevar a una rubia bonita a una zona peligrosa simplemente porque ella se lo pidiera. ¡Qué narices! Lexa no le habría abierto la puerta ni aunque estuviera desnuda untada en nata.

O quizá sí, si en lugar de nata fuese chocolate.

Oh, maldita sea. Tampoco. Si quería pasar la noche con una rubia bonita se buscaría a una que no diera tantos problemas ni quebraderos de cabeza. Clarke era un gran problema, uno con mayúsculas, y todavía no sabía de dónde venía el efecto que tenía sobre ella y su toma de decisiones, ¿por qué, en primer, se había ofrecido para llevarla a rescatar al hipócrita de su novio de una pelea que él solito se había buscado? Es que parecía masoquista, le gustaba sufrir a lo tonto, no había otra explicación posible.

Pisó el acelerador en un intento estúpido de descargar energía y después le lanzó una rápida mirada a Clarke. Estaba a su lado con la cara pegada a la pantalla del teléfono, se veía a una legua que estaba nerviosa y que quería llegar a ese bar cuanto antes. Porque, por supuesto, su novio era su prioridad número uno. No la chica morena que se desvivía por un poco de su atención.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse todos esos celos irracionales de encima y tocó el claxon al coche que estaba delante que parecía que en lugar de estar yendo a casa o algún lado, se estaba dando un paseo. Fue en ese instante cuando Clarke reparó en su presencia, parecía un poco desorientada al principio como si no estuviera del todo segura de donde estaba o a donde iban, pero enseguida le prestó atención y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento. Lexa, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar el volante con ambas manos mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

—¿Queda mucho? Está todo demasiado oscuro.

—Sí, la luz es una mierda, pero no queda mucho camino —Clarke abrió la boca estupefacta y Lexa se sonrojó, normalmente no maldecía en público—. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a… ?

No podía decir "novio". Era incapaz de utilizar esa palabra en ese mismo momento. Bastante horrible era saber que Clarke tenía a alguien que la besaba todos los días o le hacía el amor todas las noches o todas las malditas horas que no estaba trabajando con ella.

Se mordió la lengua, un poco de dolor físico mitigaría el emocional.

—Seguramente Bell se fue directo a Polis cuando discutimos, su hermana está siempre allí, pero también Murphy, ¿en qué estaba pensando? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró levemente del pelo con una de ellas, Lexa seguía con la mirada clavada en la carretera—. Están matándose, como siempre que están rodeados de gente.

No le dio mucha importancia al último comentario porque ya estaban cerca, aunque tendría que haberlo hecho, tal vez así, Lexa, se hubiera ahorrado todos esos celos innecesarios, ni siquiera recordaba haber estado así nunca con Costia y con ella tuvo muchos motivos, especialmente la primera vez que la vio con su hermano, creyendo que este era su novio, ella se puso hecha una furia y se fue directa hacia ellos.

—¡Es ahí! —gritó Clarke sacando a Lexa de sus recuerdos. La morena pudo ver bien el lugar y frunció el ceño. Sabía que no era un bar normal, lo que no esperaba es que tuviera tan mala pinta. El local, si es que se le puede llamar así, estaba rodeado de motos y coches mal aparcados, y de mucha gente, sí, ese pequeño detalle era lo relevante, porque la gente gritaba rodeando algo o a alguien.

Clarke se puso pálida de repente mientras Lexa se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y hacía lo mismo con el de la rubia ya que no parecía que se fuera a mover. Tuvo especial cuidado de no tocar su cuerpo, aunque si lo hubiera hecho, la rubia no se habría dado cuenta porque en cuanto estuvo libre del cinturón, salió disparada del coche en dirección al caos que reinaba el lugar olvidando a la morena completamente.

Una idea descabellada le pasó por la cabeza, pero la descartó enseguida, ni iba a quedarse allí como un mero testigo ni tampoco se iba a marchar como si nada. Le había prometido a Clarke su ayuda, no iba a defraudarla. Puso el seguro y salió del vehículo. El olor a porro, cerveza y algo que no supo identificar, inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndola retroceder y replantearse si valía la pena ir hasta la multitud.

Se cubrió la boca.

—¡Bellamy! —los gritos de Clarke fue lo primero que escuchó al sumergirse en la marea de cuerpos. La rubia estaba en medio de la pelea y se interponía entre los chicos como si nada. Lexa abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y temió que alguno de los dos le hiciera daño sin darse cuenta.

Uno de los chicos no podía ni con su cuerpo a causa del alcohol y los golpes que había recibido en la cabeza (tenía sangre en el rostro), mientras que el otro, aunque no estaba mejor, sí que parecía capaz de mantenerse en pie o de seguir peleando sin matarse.

Y fue este último quien tuvo toda la atención de la enfurecida Clarke Griffin, pero no la atención que esperaba ver Lexa (una amorosa o asustada), pues la rubia le dio una patada en los huevos y un derechazo que le hubiera roto los huesos de la mano a cualquiera y que provocó que la "víctima" tropezara con sus propios pies.

—¡Como vuelvas a hacerle daño, pedazo de mierda, te mato! —arremetió contra él y los gritos aumentaron, Lexa tardó bastante en darse cuenta que eran abucheos pues la rubia les había cortado el rollo.

Esa era su señal, supuso, apartó a unos cuantos tíos y se acercó a Clarke para impedirle que siguiera golpeando al pobre infeliz.

—Clarke, déjalo, ya ha sufrido bastante…

—Bell es quien ha sufrido bastante —apretó los labios y paró de luchar contra los brazos de Lexa—. Te lo advierto Murphy, mantén una puta distancia.

Clarke se zafó de los brazos de Lexa y se agachó para ayudar a su amigo, que se había dejado caer en el suelo cuando vio a Clarke, mientras que Murphy era ayudado por dos de sus compinches. Todo esto le dio muy mala espina a Lexa que no creía, ni por asomo, que ese tío fuese a dejarlos ir de rositas.

Se iban a meter en un problema si no se marchaban ahora mismo.

—¿Bell? ¿Puedes oírme? —la mano de Clarke estaba manchada de sangre tras tocar el rostro de su amigo—. Tenemos que llevarte a emergencias.

—No… —susurró dolorido. Estaba hecho un desastre y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la poca consciencia que le quedaba, pero incluso así intentó incorporarse. Lexa le cogió del brazo para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio mientras Clarke se recuperaba del impacto, porque tenía que ser duro sacar a tu novio de una pelea callejera, pensó Lexa.

—Vas a pagar caro esto, Griffin —escupió Murphy, literalmente, a los pies de la chica—. ¿Siempre tiene que venir a rescatarte tu puta, Blake?

Clarke se arremangó y dio un paso al frente para golpear de nuevo a Murphy.

—Clarke —le advirtió Lexa ¿o fue una súplica?—. Tenemos que llevarle al hospital, ahora mismo.

Lexa suspiró aliviada al ver que Clarke entraba en razón y le ayudaba a sostener a Bellamy desde el otro lado. Se dirigieron directamente al coche cuando una chica más pequeña que ellas apareció de la nada para ver el estado de Bellamy, Lexa supuso que se trataba de Octavia, la chica con la que se había estado comunicando Clarke antes.

—Esperadme… —había colocado a Bellamy en el asiento trasero con la ayuda de Octavia antes de darle forma a la idea que se había adueñado de su cabeza segundos atrás, Clarke le lanzó una mirada interrogante, Lexa la ignoró. Necesitaba desahogarse, liberar toda la tensión acumulada de las últimas horas y sabía que el mejor modo estaba a unos metros de distancia, burlándose de las "putitas de Blake" y cagándose en todo por el dolor de huevos que tenía.

Sonrió ampliamente al llegar hasta Murphy.

—Hostia, tú cara me suena… —soltó al reconocer a la morena—. ¿Nos hemos enrollado en alguna fiesta? Es que me suenas…

Lexa puso una mano en el hombro de Murphy y lo acercó todo lo que pudo, el chico sonreía entre desconcertado y encantado pues no sabía que estaba haciendo la chica, pero tampoco parecía importarle.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a un sitio más…?

—Cállate —le agarró con fuerza los huevos doloridos y le obligó a inclinarse—. Como vuelvas a insultar a Clarke, seré yo la que se pelee contigo y entonces, maldecirás el día en que te cruzaste conmigo, ¿¡lo has entendido!? ¡Contesta!

Murphy asintió frenético, todo el mundo estaba mirando.

—¡He dicho que conteste!

—Sí, ¡sí, lo he entendido!

—Eso pensaba —lo soltó y se limpió la mano en la misma camiseta ensuciada de Murphy para después darse la vuelta y correr hasta el coche donde Octavia la recibió con un gran abrazo, ella también olía a alcohol y a tabaco.

Pero no le dijo nada, dejó que ocupara el asiento del copiloto y ella, simplemente, se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor, dispuesta a salir de allí cuanto antes. Lanzó una mirada rápida a Clarke, sentada atrás abrazando a Bellamy mientras susurraba cosas que no llegaba a entender desde su posición, antes de arrancar y desaparecer por la carretera.

—¿Dónde os dejo?

Estaban de nuevo en el centro de la ciudad. Octavia miraba distraída la pantalla del teléfono y Clarke se apoyaba en Bellamy.

—En mi casa —respondió Clarke y le indicó la dirección antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros de Bellamy y que este dejara caer su peso sobre su cuerpo—. Bell está mejor, las heridas parecen superfiles, desde allí nos apañamos.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros, Lexa —una sonrisa sincera fue suficiente para ablandar el dañado corazón de Heda—. Un baño y como nuevo, ¿verdad?

Octavia asintió de acuerdo.

Lexa, en cambio, no estaba tan segura. Bellamy estaba herido y, aunque sonaba estúpido, estaba celosa y dejarlos a solas era como invitarles a que se enrollaran mientras ella volvía a la soledad de su apartamento. Y para reforzar su pensamiento paranoico, Clarke le dio un pico en los labios a Bellamy. Lexa frenó de golpe y sus ojos coincidieron con los cansados y curiosos de Bellamy.

Lexa apartó la mirada.

—¿Es aquí o me he equivocado? —preguntó nerviosa, Octavia le indicó que era una calle más arriba, pero ella ya no estaba escuchando, pues su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle esa patética escena con Costia y su hermano, y como fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que estaba tontamente enamorada de esa chica con sonrisa petulante, pero, esto no se parecía en nada, ¿verdad?

Lexa aparcó donde Octavia le indicó, era un edificio de apartamentos bastante normalito y en una zona muy diferente de la que acababan de abandonar y eso fue un alivio, Lexa no quería volver a pelearse con ninguna panda de animales en todo lo que quedaba de noche y menos cuando tenía una entrevista con una de las cadenas más importantes mañana por la tarde.

Octavia le dio las gracias nuevamente y ayudó a Clarke a sacar a su hermano del coche, pero este no quería parecer un inválido y se deshizo de la ayuda de las chicas, excepto de la mano de la rubia. Lexa fue testigo en primer fila de esa mirada llena de disculpas, de años de confianza y amor, y de toda una retahíla de sentimentalismos que desprendía el contacto entre los dos chicos, algo que nunca compartiría ella con Clarke ni en un millón de años.

Tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar por parecer una niña estúpida.

—Clarke —se obligó a recuperar el control, pero su voz sonó apagada y ronca. La rubia parecía querer preguntar qué ocurría, pero no lo hizo—. Tómate el día libre, mañana hablaré con Nia, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro que sí —forzó una sonrisa y agradeció que hubiera tan poca luz en la calle porque sentía los ojos vidriosos—. Los dos necesitáis hablar. Que te recuperes, _Bellamy._

—Gracias, _Lexa_.

—Adiós.

Se despidió y se metió en el interior del coche. Si hubiera prestado un poco de atención, se habría dado cuenta de que Clarke, junto a Bellamy, seguía pendiente de ella y con gesto preocupado, como si no acabara de entender qué le ocurría a la morena.

—Adiós…

Esa noche, Lexa no pudo conciliar el sueño pues su cabeza estaba a kilómetros de distancia sumergida entre sus recuerdos con Costia y todo lo que vivió (y sintió) con Clarke la noche en que supo que tenía novio. El día siguiente sin la rubia tampoco fue un paseo por el parque aunque no tuvo problemas ni en Grounders, ni en la entrevista, ni con Nia, que no puso pega cuando le contó que Clarke se había tomado el lunes libre por problemas personales, ella no paraba de darle vueltas a la montaña rusa de sentimientos que la invadía cada vez que cerraba los ojos o tenía un segundo libre, ¿que le estaba ocurriendo? Conocía a Clarke desde hacía una semana y pico, ¿y ya se sentía así?

Llevaba años sin sentir una presión de esta envergadura en el estómago ni las ganas de vomitar que iban y venían sin cesar, pero eso no tenía porque significar nada, ¿verdad? Ella simplemente no podía comparar lo que sintió por Costia con lo que estaba pasando con Clarke porque no tenía sentido.

O eso es lo que se dijo durante todo el maldito día.

— _Lexa, cariño, ¿puedes pasarte por mi despacho para hablar de un asunto?_

Sí, así era cómo iba a comenzar el martes. No llevaba ni media hora en la oficina de Grounders cuando recibió la llamada cariñosa de Nia, no supo que le dio más mala espina, que Nia hubiera malgastado una llamada en ella o que la citase directamente en el que fue el despacho de su padre hasta hacía unos años.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, que consistía en revisar los "últimos diseños" que Roan le había pasado por correo, y se dirigió directamente al ático donde se encontraba Nia esperándola, durante todo el viaje se la ingenio para imaginar cientos de escenarios diferentes y ninguno de ellos acababa bien, sea lo que fuere, no le iba a gustar.

—¡Lexa!

Se quedó paralizada a medio camino. Clarke estaba justo detrás de ella, por supuesto, Nia la había citado también. La rubia no tardó mucho en alcanzarla y Lexa retomó su caminata evitando, en todo momento, hacer contacto visual.

—Creía que llegaba tarde, no sabes como estaba el tráfico esta mañana —bufó divertida y se pasó una mano por el cabello recogido en una improvisada coleta—. No he tenido tiempo para arreglarme, Bell, el muy crédito se le olvidó poner el despertador a noche. Supongo que es mi culpa por dejar que se quede dos días seguidos.

"No me gusta tener compañero de piso, pero es lo mejor después de lo que pasó en Polis, no quiero a Murphy cerca de él, es demasiado tóxico y, a fin de cuentas, es…"

—Clarke —le suplicó justo al llegar al despacho, la rubia alzó una ceja y Lexa tuvo la necesidad de explicarse—. No he tenido mi dosis de café, casi no te estoy escuchando…

—Oh, lo siento.

Lexa abrió la puerta sin avisar, normalmente haría eso para fastidiar a Nia, pero hoy no era su intención, así que esperó que esta no se enfadase ni montara un espectáculo porque no tenía cuerpo ni ganas para responder. Nia, ajena al debate interno de Lexa, estaba de espaldas al escritorio, ligeramente apoyada y se recompuso en cuanto oyó los pasos de Clarke y Lexa, una de ella en tacones y otra en zapatos más cómodos.

—Gracias por venir tan rápido, es mejor que os sentéis.

—¿Podemos ir al grano, Nia? Tengo algo que hacer, seguro que en la agenda tengo algún asunto importante.

—He cancelado la gran mayoría de ellos —eso fue una sorpresa, pero no comentó nada, simplemente se dejó caer en una de las sillas y Clarke en otra como testigo mudo—. Esto es más… delicado.

Nia rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en la cómoda silla, aunque más bien se dejó caer, Lexa no recordaba haberla visto así de devastada nunca, ni siquiera cuando le dijo que su padre no iba a resistir el cáncer y le habían dado por perdido. Y eso lo preocupó, ¿qué había en el mundo que pudiera destrozar a Nia?

—Lexa, cariño… —sacó una especie de revista de uno de los cajones.

—Dámela, sea lo que sea, lo resistiré.

Le arrancó la revista de las manos. Cuanto antes viera el problema, antes podría marcharse lejos de Clarke y de Nia. No necesitó preguntarle a su tutora cuál era el problema con esa revista, solo con ver que se trataba de Mount Weather supo lo que iba a hallar entre esas páginas. En la portada salía ella rodeada de distintos cartelitos nada alentadores donde dejaba claro que ella no era trigo limpio, pero lo que más la destrozó fue el gran titular y la firma del autor.

—«¿Es Lexa Woods parte de Skaikru, una de las tan conocidas bandas de matones que se pasea libremente por las calles de Fénix? No os perdáis el artículo y las fotos exclusivas de la mano de Cage Wallace».

Clarke estaba boquiabierta, parecía sacada de un dibujo animado, Lexa simplemente pasó las páginas de la revista hasta encontrar el artículo, lo único que se escuchaba era la voz burlona y cabreada de Nia soltando el artículo de carrerilla, ¿que había hecho? ¿memorizarlo? En cuanto encontró el artículo, quiso vomitar, había muchas formas, no tenían muy buena calidad, pero se veía que era ella, la famosa y pulcra Lexa golpeando a un niñato y rodeada de drogadictos y delincuentes como su hábitat natural. O así rezaba uno de los fragmentos más llamativos. En ningún momento se identificaba a nadie en particular aunque había varios testimonios como el del chico agredido por la super modelo.

—«¿Es esto lo que hace Lexa Woods en su tiempo libre? ¿Dar palizas por amor? Porque eso es lo que dicen allegados del testigo, que iba acompañada de una rubia espectacular...»—Nia se calló y le quitó la revista—. ¿¡Quieres que te lo lea entero, Lexa!? ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza? ¿¡Qué hacías a las tantas de la madrugada en una zona así!? ¿¡Por una rubia!? ¿No tuviste suficiente con los Wallace…?

—¡BASTA! —golpeó la mesa al levantarse, la silla se desplazó unos metros y Clarke estaba pálida e inmóvil, pero Lexa no le prestó atención porque ya tenía bastante con no echarse a llorar allí mismo—. ¿Cómo es posible que mis abogados no hayan hecho nada?

—¿Tengo que recordarte que hace unos cinco años le permitiste a Cage Wallace hacerte un artículo o es que estabas demasiado...? —Nia clavó su mirada en Clarke y después en Lexa—. ¿Quién es la rubia?

—Sé lo que estás pensando y no, la señorita Clarke tiene novio. Vive con él desde hace poco.

Clarke alzó la cabeza desorientada, pero apartó la mirada antes de que Nia pudiera ver la confusión en sus ojos azules, Lexa achacó esa reacción a la mentira que ella misma estaba contando.

Sin ganas de nada, salió de allí dando portazo. Nia no la siguió, Clarke tampoco.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando se derrumbó. Hacía años que no rompía a llorar de esa manera y no porque no tuviera motivos, los tenía a grandes cantidades, especialmente por culpa de los recuerdos de Costia, pero siempre conseguía retener el impulso, ocultarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero es que ya no tenía ganas de seguir fingiendo que nada podía hacerle daño, porque todo le hacía daño. Desde que Clarke estaba en su vida, Lexa estaba rota y completa al mismo tiempo, ¿podía sonar más estúpido y cliché?

Se sentó hecha un ovillo y lloró.

No podía entender cómo era posible que los Wallace hubieran sido capaces de publicar algo así sobre ella. Llevaban años evitándose y era normal, porque después de lo que sucedió, ninguno quería saber nada del otro, los Wallace siguieron con su vida y ella intentó hacer lo propio, o eso creía. Esas ratas, como las llamaba Nia, no habían perdido el tiempo en ponerse a la misma altura que la prensa rosa con respecto a ella aunque eso significase abrir viejas heridas.

Se palpó el pantalón y sacó la foto arrugada que siempre la acompañaba y acarició su pequeño rostro y después el de Costia. Con quince años había sentido todo lo que un humano pudo sentir: amor y odio, amor y dolor, amor y todo.

El sonido de unas pisadas tendría que haberla puesto alerta, pero no fue así.

—¿Qué? ¿Lexa…? —la aludida alzó la cabeza sin importarle que Clarke pudiera ver lo destrozada y afectada que estaba, que pensara lo que quisiera, se dijo, a ella ya le daba igual. La rubia se sentó a su lado y acogió a Lexa entre sus brazos, esta quiso resistirse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, podría resultar relajante, pero lo que menos necesitaba Lexa era un recordatorio de que nunca podría estar con Clarke y que lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella era demasiado familiar y cruel, así que, por todos los medios, intentó zafarse de su agarre y Clarke se lo permitió para su sorpresa.

Sus ojos coincidieron y, por primera vez, tuvieron una charla silenciosa sin obstáculos, donde el azul confundido luchaba contra el verde herido.

Clarke fue quien acortó la distancia para unir sus labios con los de la chica. Fue un beso casto pero suficiente para diluir toda duda sobre lo que Lexa sentía o dejaba de sentir por Clarke, el podría haber ido a mucho más, la morena lo deseaba, si no fuese porque en su cabeza se cruzó una imagen muy similar, pero ella no era la protagonista, lo era Bellamy y a pesar de no conocerlo de nada, no lo vio justo. Tiró de Clarke y la alejó todo lo que pudo, esa pequeña distancia que ganó fue como arrancarle una parte esencial de su corazón, pero era necesario.

La rubia la miraba aturdida.

—Me dijiste que si quería besarte… —comenzó—. No sé qué me pasa, pero quiero besarte, constantemente y...

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que te pasa?

Clarke vaciló.

—Que eres una zorra.

Lexa se puso en pie con la única intención de largarse inmediatamente, en cambio, se quedó ahí con una mirada de odio pintada en el rostro. No quería abrir la boca porque sabía que si lo hacía, dejaría que su corazón hablara por ella y su corazón estaba hecho mierda en ese momento.

Clarke no era una zorra, era lo siguiente. Porque no había otra palabra que la describiera mejor, tenía novio y, sabiendo que ella lo había "conocido", quería besarla de vuelta como si besar a una chica fuese un estúpido juego para ella.

—Vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte, espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque a mí me has roto el corazón —dijo entre lágrimas, ¿se estaba riendo y llorando a la vez?—. Y no sé como te lo he permitido porque no te conozco, pero así es y no pienso seguir con esto. Desaparece y a ver si eras capaz de mirarle a la cara a tu novio después de lo que has hecho, hija de…

—¿Novio? ¿Me has llamado "zorra" porque tengo novio? —si Lexa no estuviera tan desconcertada le habría dado un puñetazo—. ¿De dónde has sacado que tengo novio? ¡No tengo!

—¿Y Bellamy?

Clarke frunció el ceño y acto seguido se echó a reír.

—¿Bell y yo? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

—Le besaste.

—Fue un pico.

—Como el que tú me acabas de dar —se defendió.

—Es gay —le explicó como una madre le explicaría a su hija la suma de dos más dos—. ¿Por qué crees que le pegué una patada a Murphy? ¡El muy cerdo no acepta que le gustan los hombres y utiliza a Bell cada vez que quiere!

—Yo… yo…

—Y yo no sé lo que soy. Estoy segura de que no me gustan las mujeres, pero tú me gustas y suena extraño y estúpido, pero es así. Por eso te he besado y si tú no quieres que te bese más, pues no lo haré…

No la dejó terminar. Lexa se abalanzó a Clarke y le devolvió el beso porque era lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde la última vez que sus labios se cruzaron (y no estaba hablando del pico). La rubia tardó un poco más en reaccionar, pero la abrazó acercando así su cuerpo al suyo y profundizar el beso. Ninguna tenía claro lo que estaban haciendo, Lexa no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo del artículo y los recuerdos cada vez más vivos de Costia, y Clarke no sabía lo que realmente quería o sentía.

La foto de Costia se deslizó de sus dedos y cayó entre las dos chicas.

 _Junio, 2012._

— _Es el cumpleaños de Costia —dijo nerviosa y enseguida recordó la excusa que había planeado utilizar si Nia le preguntaba quien era—. Es mi mejor amiga. Necesito un poco de dinero para comprarle algo._

 _Lexa dependía económicamente de Nia desde hacía dos años, tras la muerte de su padre, y todavía no estaba acostumbrada a ir a pedirle dinero. Ella era modelo infantil, ganaba un sueldo, no tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué necesitaba acceder a él, pero supuso que discutir teniendo ella catorce años no era buena idea._

— _No conozco a nadie que se llame así —frunció el ceño—. ¿Te viene bien cincuenta dólares?_

 _No estaba preguntando en serio, si Nia decía esa cantidad, es que solo le iba a dar ese dinero y ya era demasiado, así que asintió exageradamente y aceptó el billete sin rechistar._

— _Para, no me has dicho exactamente de qué conoces a esa chica._

— _La conocí en febrero, cuando me rechazaron en lo del perfume —Nia asintió conforme—, y tú la viste cuando me acompañaste a esa pequeña entrevista con Cage Wallace._

— _¿El del trabajo de fin de grado? ¿El hijo de Mount Weather?_

 _Cage quiso hacerle una pequeña entrevista a ella y a unas cuantas modelos de su edad como forma de darle cierre a su trabajo, en julio lo presentaría ante el tribunal y si todo iba bien en unos meses estaría trabajando para su padre._

— _Sí, ella es su hermana pequeña._

En la foto, en la parte de atrás, había algo escrito que Lexa recordaba perfectamente aunque ya no se pudiera distinguir con facilidad por el uso y el paso de los años.

 **"Que nos volvamos a encontrar"**. Costia W.

Lexa se apartó de Clarke un segundo para tomar un poco de aire, pero al ver el rostro acalorado de la rubia, junto a los mechones de cabello que se escapaban de la coleta y sus mejillas sonrosadas (sin olvidar sus labios ligeramente hinchados), lo supo. Supo lo que estaba pasando y tuvo miedo. Quería hablar con Costia, decirle que le estaba pasando de nuevo, que se estaba enamorando de Clarke Griffin, de la persona equivocada, pero no podía hacerlo, nunca más podría hablar con Costia porque el destino se la arrebató y temía que sucediera lo mismo con Clarke.

 _"Por favor, Clarke, no me rompas el corazón"._

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	7. capítulo seis

_¡Hola!_

 _Gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois geniales. No sabéis como me anima eso a seguir escribiendo. Esta vez he tardado un poco más debido a que estoy de vacaciones, casi no he tenido tiempo de tocar el ordenador, así que tendréis un capítulo semanal como mucho, si puedo alguno más, pues mejor, pero no creo._

 _No digo nada más que sé que lo que queréis es seguir leyendo._

 _Gracias, también, a los nuevos lectores._

* * *

 ** _proyecto: paparazzi_**

 ** _capítulo seis_**

 _"Y yo no sé lo que soy. Estoy segura de que no me gustan las mujeres, pero tú me gustas y suena extraño y estúpido, pero es así. Por eso te he besado y si tú no quieres que te bese más, pues no lo haré…"_

 **CLARKE:** Te extraño.

mensaje enviado a las 18:35h.

 **CLARKE:** Sé que no vas a leer estos mensajes hasta que vuelvas a tu casa, así que, pienso aprovecharme.

mensaje enviado a las 19:36h.

 **CLARKE:** ¿Es de locos llevar la cuenta del tiempo que llevamos separadas? Supongo que sí. Nunca me había pasado.

mensaje enviado a las 20:00h.

 **CLARKE:** Me aburro tanto…

 **CLARKE:** ¿Podremos hablar esta noche?

 **CLARKE:** Olvídalo, tengo a Bellamy en casa, no creo que me deje tocar el móvil tanto tiempo.

 **CLARKE:** Pero quizá si estuviera contigo...

 **CLARKE:** Olvídalo también. Escribir por whatsapp siempre ha sido mi perdición.

mensajes enviados a las 20:50h.

Soltó el teléfono en el mostrador. Llevaba horas ahí encerrada tras la pantalla del ordenador organizando la agenda de Lexa y contestando a las llamadas que Emori, la recepcionista, le desviaba porque estaban relacionadas con lo que Nia llamaba "estado de emergencia", nadie podía saber cuánto le había afectado a la propia Lexa Woods todo el asunto de Mount Weather y mucho menos que la propia modelo le estaba dando tanta importancia a un artículo insignificante como para llevar todo el día reunida con sus abogados.

Estar lejos de Lexa tenía sus puntos positivos, entre ellos estaba el hecho de que podía pensar con claridad, le había confesado a la chica lo confundida que estaba con respecto a sus sentimientos y ahora necesitaba saber qué estaban haciendo, ¿eran novias oficialmente? ¿iban a darse besos por la calle o a tomar algo como cualquier otra pareja? ¿iban a pasar la noche juntas en algún momento? Estaba muy nerviosa, pero incluso así supo que eso era demasiado homófobo como para preguntárselo a la propia Lexa.

Y luego estaba el verdadero problema, Clarke no estaba allí para salir con Lexa, estaba allí para redactar un artículo sobre su vida privada para el proyecto paparazzi, lo que se podría traducir, en que estaba allí para traicionar su confianza, para desnudar su alma y su corazón a medio mundo bajo su propio nombre y el de Mount Weather. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero era la realidad. Ella era una espía en Grounders, ella iba a provocar la misma reacción en Lexa que la que había provocado ese estúpido artículo de Dante, artículo que Clarke no había preparado ni de casualidad, ella le envió a Dante una serie de anotaciones para nada personales y él había decidido que era mejor idea espiar a las dos chicas.

¿Qué estaba planeando Dante en realidad? ¿Por qué parecía esto una venganza personal en lugar del trabajo de una revista rosa?

—¡Clarke!

Un chico moreno llamó su atención sacando a Clarke de sus debates internos e interminables, la rubia frunció el ceño pues le resultaba ligeramente familiar, ¿era el chico de mantenimiento? ¿sabía su nombre? No quería hablar con él, lo que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes para así hablar con Bellamy y que este iluminara sus dudas y sus paranoias.

O ir directamente a ver Dante y exigirle explicaciones.

—Hola…

—Finn, ¡qué cabeza tienes!

—Sí, ni que lo digas —recogió sus cosas, su turno estaba a punto de terminar y ahora era el mejor momento para largarse, pero no pudo esquivar al chico, pues este la tomó del brazo.

—Unos cuantos vamos a ir tomar algo, ¡la noche es joven!

—Es martes, no viernes.

—¡Solo será una copa, Clarke!

—Suéltame —le dijo cortante, el chico dudó un segundo, pero le hizo caso, lo que menos quería, era tener problemas—. Buenas noches, y por si no te ha quedado claro: adiós.

Odiaba socializar, pero más odiaba a aquellas personas que no te conocían de nada y actuaban como si fuesen tus mejores amigos. Era en esos momentos cuando más echaba de menos la presencia de Bellamy o seguir a Lexa a todas partes. Entrar a trabajar era sinónimo de crear nuevas relaciones, y a pesar de llevar dos semanas en Grounders, no lo había conseguido, pero a ella no le importaba.

—Adiós, Clarke —se alejó del chico y estaba a punto de abandonar el edificio cuando le pareció escuchar la voz del chico acompañada de otra persona—. Es una estirada, se cree intocable por ser el perrito faldero de Lexa.

" _Hipócrita"._

Se marchó justo después de eso. Clarke quería ir a enfrentarse directamente a Dante, pero le había prometido a Bellamy que nada más salir del trabajo, fuera a hablar con él. El chico seguía sin estar de acuerdo con lo del proyecto pues no confiaba en Wallace, pero le había dado un voto de confianza a su amiga, aunque Clarke sabía que ese "voto de confianza" consistía en que él iba a estar metido en todo lo relacionado al proyecto para asegurarse de que la rubia estaba completamente a salvo y no estaba haciendo nada ilegal.

Casi quiso echarse a reír en mitad del autobús, en cuanto Bellamy supiera de la existencia de ese artículo, que Dante había hecho una jugada sin contar con la rubia, todo eso del "voto de confianza" y de "no estar de acuerdo" iba a saltar por los aires. El moreno le había repetido hasta la saciedad que ser paparazzi significaba jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y si encima le añadías a eso, una beca o un puesto de trabajo, hacía que todo sonase mucho más feo.

Lo peor era que tenía razón. Ella eligió ser periodista, sí, pero siempre dejó claro en todo momento que nunca trabajaría en la prensa rosa ni haría nada por el estilo. No quería seguir haciendo eso, ni siquiera por una nota o una beca, traicionar a Lexa por una rata de cloaca como Dante, era de ser un monstruo y si la morena lo descubría, nunca se lo perdonaría.

" _¿Estoy preparada para perder a Lexa?"_

Llegó a su apartamento en media hora, el transporte público era una basura. Tenía que empezar a ahorrar para comprarse un coche cuanto antes. Bellamy estaba sentado en el suelo del salón, cuando entró, rodeado de papeles y con el ordenador portátil entre las piernas, parecía muy concentrado en lo que estuviera haciendo, por lo que intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

—Hola, princesa —le sonrió sorprendido cuando la chica se dejó caer a su lado, el chico apartó unos cuantos papeles y Clarke creyó ver uno lleno de tachones donde estaba escrito el nombre de Murphy, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces? —intentó alcanzar ese papel, pero el chico le puso el portátil en las piernas con el rostro muy serio—. ¿Qué ocurre? Oh, no sabía qué Mount Weather tuviera página web o alguna red social.

—He estado investigando más a fondo cuando me saltó un mensaje —recogió por encima el desorden que había montado mientras Clarke revisaba la cantidad de pestañas que el chico tenía abiertas—. Me he suscrito a MW para estar informado.

—Lo sabes —suspiró al ver que una de las pestañas correspondía al artículo de esa mañana, pero a diferencia del de la revista, en la página web había una gran variedad de fotos en muy buena calidad.

Quiso vomitar.

—Claro que lo sé, ¿no ibas a contármelo?

Clarke soltó el ordenador y se pasó las manos por el rostro ligeramente nerviosa. No quería seguir negándolo, pero reconocer que Dante y el proyecto eran peligrosos en voz alta, le resultaba frustrante, pero era Bellamy, él la comprendería y la abrazaría y le diría que todo estaba bien.

—Tengo miedo, ¿vale? Me he metido en un buen lío, ¡este tío nos ha espiado! Y creo que no es la primera vez… —se apartó del ordenador lo máximo que pudo y cubrió su rostro nuevamente—. No quiero seguir haciendo esto. No quiero una maldita nota, ni una beca, ni nada.

Ignorando a Clarke, Bellamy siguió divagando en voz alta.

—Dante Wallace tiene a los mejores periodistas, fotógrafos y demás a su cargo, ¿por qué crear un proyecto así?

—¿Para encontrar a nuevos talentos?

—Puede ser, pero, ¿conoces a los demás "talentos"? ¿te has reunido con los demás periodistas del proyecto?

Clarke no respondió inmediatamente.

—Otra cosa, ¿por qué darte a ti, siendo una principiante, el papel de investigar a Lexa Woods que es un fenómeno entre los fenómenos? Te podría haber dado a alguien menos conocido, alguien más fácil de investigar, ¿me entiendes?

—Hay una cosa que no te he contado… cuando vi el artículo, estaba junto a Lexa. Parecía que conocía a los Wallace muy bien porque reaccionó muy mal.

—Quizá ha tenido problemas con ellos antes, aunque no he visto nada en la revista relacionado con Lexa.

—Es como si odiara a Lexa.

—¿Una venganza personal? —sugirió Bellamy e inmediatamente tomó una hoja para apuntarlo en grande—. ¿Utilizar a una completa desconocida para destruirla? ¿No es complicarse a lo tonto? Ya hemos visto que él solito puede hacerle daño, ¿no?

Había algo más en todo eso que se les escapaba de las manos.

—Voy a renunciar.

—No.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Clarke, no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado bien, pero el chico no tardó en repetirlo—. Me acabas de decir que este tío es peligroso, me he dado cuenta que me ha engañado, ¡lo he reconocido! ¿y tú no quieres que lo deje? ¿Qué has hecho con Bell y quien eres?

Clarke negó con la cabeza y Bellamy dejó de garabatear en la hoja que tenía entre las manos y tomó el rostro de su amiga con dulzura.

—Clarke, si renuncias, pondrá a otra persona, ¿de verdad quieres hacerle esto a Lexa? ¿qué otro sea quien la destruya? ¿vivirás tranquila sabiendo que hay un puto loco obsesionado con Lexa y con un proyecto que ni sabemos si existe?

—Un proyecto que ni sabemos que existe, ¿por qué crees que es así?

—No sé, llámalo intuición.

Se encogió de hombros y fue directo a coger el ordenador de Clarke que descansaba sobre el sofá, la chica le había dicho esa misma mañana que era ahí donde tenía todos los correos y los documentos que Wallace le había enviado desde el primer día, quizá algo se le había escapado a los dos.

—Voy a comer algo.

Salió del salón exhausta y antes de entrar en la cocina para preparar algo para cenar, recordó que había silenciado su teléfono. Tras desbloquearlo y conectar el wifi, comprobó que tenía varios mensajes de Lexa. Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 **LEXA:** Vente a mi casa, te secuestro.

mensaje enviado a las 21:06h.

 **LEXA:** No hagas que vaya a por ti, te sacaré a rastras.

mensaje enviado a las 21:07h.

 **LEXA:** Tengo comida tailandesa.

 **LEXA:** Y te necesito.

mensajes enviados a las 21:20h.

—Joder.

Era estúpido seguir negando lo evidente. Clarke iba a seguir trabajando para Dante Wallace, pero esta vez para su propio beneficio. Necesitaba saber contra qué estaba luchando y para eso tenía que hacerle creer a Wallace que estaba de su parte. Bellamy tenía razón.

—¿Estás bien?

—Voy a ir a ver a Lexa —el chico asintió—, seguramente me quedaré a dormir.

—¿Hay algo que no me estás contando? ¿Qué pasa con Dante?

—Le haré creer que sigo de su lado, no tiene porqué sospechar lo contrario. En cuanto sepamos a qué está jugando, actuaremos.

Bellamy se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Los dos se quedaron así durante unos minutos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Una duda tonta, ¿qué bien nos hace a nuestra investigación que pases la noche con Lexa?

—Eh, pues…

—Eso no es una respuesta —la abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

—Lexa me gusta —se soltó de su abrazo para comprobar su reacción, el chico simplemente sonreía—. No hagas eso, ¡di algo!

—¿Que diga qué?

—Me gusta muchísimo y no sé que estoy haciendo, pero quiero seguir haciéndolo.

—No lo pienses más, ve a por ella. Lo importante es que seas feliz —la animó—. Yo me quedo aquí revisando todo de nuevo, hablaré con Raven para ver si puede averiguar algo sobre el proyecto misterioso.

Después de cambiarse de ropa y de asegurarle a Bellamy que no iba a hacer ningún movimiento extraño sin hablar primero con él, cogió un taxi. El apartamento de Lexa no estaba lejos, pero el viaje se le hizo eterno.

 **CLARKE:** Estoy llamando y no me abres, ¿y la comida tailandesa?

mensaje enviado y recibido a las 22:15h.

No había terminado de enviar el mensaje cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió. Clarke clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de Lexa, pero no consiguió descifrar lo que estos ocultan. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que esa mañana, pero tampoco era seguro. Una ducha y un cambio de ropa siempre daban una imagen equivocada y Lexa se había ido con Nia muy afectada, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle ni de asegurarse de cómo estaba, pues la chica tomó su brazo y tiró de ella al interior del apartamento. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, todo cambió. Los labios de Lexa, hambrientos, atraparon los suyos en un beso para nada similar a los que habían compartido, este era anhelante y salvaje.

Clarke, con torpeza, no tardó en corresponder el beso. Cuando decidió ir a ver a Lexa, no pensó que la fuese a recibir de esta manera, esperaba algo mucho más sencillo, quizá un pequeño beso o una conversación silencio, ni de lejos se había imaginado un escenario así.

Lexa, ajena a su debate interno, empujó a la rubia contra la puerta, la chica ahogó un grito contra los labios de la morena, pero esta no reaccionó de ninguna forma, simplemente continúo besando a la chica con la misma ferocidad que al principio, esta vez no se bastó con los labios rojos e hinchados de Clarke, sino que también recorrió con la lengua gran parte del rostro de la chica hasta alcanzar el comienzo de su escote. Clarke se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos por culpa del placer que las manos de Lexa le concedían al recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Clarke tiró del rostro de Lexa y unió sus labios en un nuevo beso, este fue mucho más dulce y las dos chicas pudieron disfrutarlo con calma, experimentando todas las emociones a la vez, pero en un grado diferente. La rubia no podía pensar, era incapaz de hilar dos ideas a la vez, lo único que tenía claro era lo que Lexa estaba haciendo con su cuerpo, con su corazón y con todo ella. Y le encantaba.

Gimió con fuerza cuando el beso se rompió, ¿o fue Lexa? Los ojos de la morena brillaban con cientos de sentimientos luchando por tomar el control y Clarke supuso que su mirada estaría reflejando exactamente lo mismo y sabía qué sentimiento estaba ganando la batalla: la confusión, pero lejos de que eso rompiera la magia y el deseo que sentía vibrando en cada célula de su cuerpo, lo aumentaba. Lexa acarició con ternura su cuello, sus caricias continuaron por el principio de su pecho hasta la caída de su estómago. Clarke no perdió detalle en ningún momento y fue testigo directo del cambio en la mirada de Lexa. Esta tiró de la camiseta de la rubia hasta desgarrarla para después liberar uno de los pechos de la rubia del agarre del sujetador. Todo había pasado tan rápido que parecía irreal y solo tuvo tiempo de sentirlo, sentir absolutamente todo.

Lexa atrapó el pezón erecto de Clarke con los dientes, lo besó, lo lamió y lo mordisqueó, todo al mismo tiempo o así es como lo vivió Clarke, embriagada completamente. Mientras Lexa torturaba uno de los pezones, masajeaba el otro para prepararlo.

La rubia se removió para pegar su cuerpo un poco más al de Lexa, fue un movimiento involuntario, casi animal, pues necesitaba sentir a la chica completamente. Lexa despegó sus labios del pecho de la rubia y atrapó los de la chica con fiereza. Durante unos minutos, sus lenguas batallaban por tomar el control del beso, Clarke enredó sus dedos en el cabello trenzado de Lexa para acercar todavía más a la chica, mientras que las manso de Lexa acariciaban el cuerpo sudado de Clarke.

—Lexa… —gimió contra sus labios, las dos chicas dejaron de besarse para tomar una bocanada de aire, pero algo en Lexa había cambiado—. ¿Lexa?

—Oh, dios mío… —intentó apartarse pero Clarke fue más rápida y tomó su muñeca para impedírselo. Clarke quiso darse una bofetada, ¿por qué había abierto la boca? Con lo bien que lo estaban pasando—. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo siento tanto…

—No lo sientas, bésame —se acercó a ella y unió sus labios de nuevo, pero Lexa rompió el beso nada más empezar. Clarke tendría que haberse sentido herida por el rechazo, pero al ver el deseo y las ganas de continuar en los ojos de Lexa, se calmó—. Quiero esto, Lexa.

—¡Yo también! —había desesperación en su voz y algo que Clarke no pudo descifrar, ¿vergüenza o miedo?—. Claro que quiero, pero es mi…

—¿Tú qué? —se colocó de nuevo el sujetador lo mejor que pudo sabiendo que tenía toda la atención de Lexa, la morena se humedece los labios.

—Soy virgen.

—Lo imaginaba —sonrió con ternura, Lexa era adorable—. Te gustan las mujeres y se ve que siempre has sido así.

—¿Me estás vacilando? Clarke, solo he estado con una mujer y nunca hicimos nada. No pudimos.

Eso le pilló desprevenida y no supo qué decir. Siempre había dado por hecho que como Lexa estaba constantemente rodeada de gente, que todas las mujeres pelearían por estar con ella o llamar su atención, pues que habría estado con muchas y nunca habría tenido a nadie especial a su lado, pero no solo se equivocaba, es que estaba claro que Lexa era una caja de sorpresas, alguien especial a la que proteger.

Pero, ¿qué habría pasado con esa mujer? ¿fue su novia? ¿todavía la veía?

—Conocí a Costia con 14 años, como comprenderás a esa edad no se hacen muchas cosas y aunque ella era dos años mayor que yo, siempre me puso por delante.

"Era la primera vez que me enamoraba, era mi primer beso, mi primer abrazo, mi primer todo. Costia era mi mundo. Siempre me decía que teníamos toda la vida por delante —soltó una carcajada amarga y se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza—. Fue un año maravilloso, casi mágico, hasta ese maldito fin de semana de julio".

—No tienes que…

—Estaba grabando un anuncio, llevábamos toda la mañana metidos en el estudio —continuó ignorando la mirada que Clarke le estaba lanzando, es como si Lexa no fuese consciente del todo que estaba hablando con alguien—. Yo estaba harta y Nia inaguantable. En el cuarto o quinto descanso, tomé el teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Costia, habíamos discutido porque no íbamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños juntas.

"Ella estaba en casa de sus padres recogiendo lo que quedaba de su cuarto porque se iba a ir a vivir al campus universitario. Hablamos muy poco por teléfono, a Costia solo le bastó oírme decir "te necesito, ven" para venir corriendo. Tuvo un accidente en la carretera, murió en el acto por un golpe directo. Los frenos le fallaron o algo así".

—Lexa.

—Solo tenía diecisiete años, iba a empezar literatura inglesa ese mismo otoño, íbamos… íbamos…

Clarke no se atrevió a decir nada, era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo y estaba segura de que, aunque lo intentara, las palabras no iban a servir de nada. Lexa lo había perdido todo años atrás, escuchar una disculpa o unas palabras de aliento a estas alturas, era tan efectivo como una patada en el estómago. Sin embargo, era incapaz de quedarse quieta, Lexa le había abierto su corazón, había desnudado su alma y ahora estaba rota, siempre lo había estado, por lo que no dudó en hacer lo único que valía la pena intentar. Se acercó a Lexa, que en algún momento había terminado de alejarse, y le abrió sus brazos para que la chica se refugiara en ellos. Y Lexa no dudó ni un segundo.

El abrazo fue dulce, intenso y diferente, porque por primera vez, Lexa estaba empezando a sanar, había abierto su corazón a alguien y lo estaba soltando todo.

—No te vayas —la voz de Lexa se apagó en el último momento, pero Clarke la escuchó perfectamente—. No me dejes, por favor. No me rompas el corazón, Clarke.

Clarke apretó un poco más el agarre para recordarle a Lexa que ella siempre estaría ahí, que ella no iba a fallarle, no podía hacerle una promesa, no cuando el proyecto estaba activo, pero sí que podía demostrarle lo importante que era para ella mediante estas muestras de afecto, quería decirle todo lo que no podía de esa estúpida forma. Lexa tenía que asimilar lo que había hecho y Clarke iba a darle ese tiempo.

En unos pocos días el mundo de Clarke Griffin había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y lejos de sentirse asustada, se sentía poderosa, completa y era debido a esa pequeña chica llamada Lexa Woods que le había robado el alma y la razón.

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte.

Y lo decía en serio, nunca en la vida había dicho algo tan en serio.

Las cosas se calmaron inmediatamente, Lexa rompió el abrazo con una sonrisa deslumbrante pintada en el rostro (como si no hubiera ocurrido nada) y arrastró a Clarke hasta el salón, allí cenaron y hablaron de cosas sin importancia, Clarke no se atrevió a sacar el tema de los abogados o de la revista, y Lexa se lo agradeció mentalmente. Las dos chicas acabaron en la habitación de Lexa poco después, pero no para lo que Clarke se había imaginado, sino para ver una comedia mala en el ordenador de la morena y en su cama.

—¡Que torta se ha metido! —se agarró del brazo de Clarke y ocultó el rostro en su pelo para amortiguar la risa—. ¿Lo has visto? ¡Me ha dolido hasta a mí!

—Sí, Lexa…

—Y mira ese, ¡por favor, eso es imposible!

—Lexa, ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente.

Y en parte era cierto. Lexa parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, era todo felicidad, pero Clarke no estaba muy segura de que esa etapa fuese a durar mucho, nadie podía estar "perfectamente" después de soltar todo lo que ella había soltado. Lexa pareció percibir la incertidumbre de Clarke y paró la película.

—Clarke, he tenido todo el día para asimilar lo que ha ocurrido —acarició su rostro con la yema de los dedos—. Y he llorado, sí, muchísimo, y es gracias a ti. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba soltar todo esto a alguien.

Lexa se arrastró hasta el pecho de Clarke y se acurrucó ahí, dándole la espalda. Clarke no tardó mucho en acomodarse para que las dos quedaran abrazadas y tumbadas en la cama, con el ordenador lo más lejos posible.

—Tengo sueño —se dio la vuelta y alcanzó los labios de Clarke en un pequeño y dulce beso—. ¿Vamos poco a poco?

—Sí.

—Pero no te vayas a ningún lado.

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte, Lexa. No te voy a dejar, ni voy a dejar que alguien me aleje de ti.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo —le limpió una lágrima con sus labios y Lexa soltó una carcajada antes de tomar el rostro de Clarke y besarla.

—No todo va a ser tan cursi y patético —le dijo contra sus labios—. Voy a hacerte gritar, rubia. Solo dame tiempo.

Y las dos chicas se fundieron en un nuevo beso. No tenían prisa, pero las dos sabían muy bien que estaban atadas a una cuenta atrás, no eran del todo conscientes, pero así era, especialmente Clarke que no podía dejar de pensar que esa burbuja podría estallar en cualquier momento por culpa de Dante Wallace.

Clarke había hecho muchas promesas ese día, le había prometido a Bellamy que no iba a ponerse en peligro sin contar con él, le había prometido a Lexa que nunca le rompería el corazón y se había hecho así misma una promesa: no iba a parar hasta desmantelar los planes de Dante y averiguar que planeaba realmente. Sabía que la única promesa que iba a poder cumplir completamente era la última y eso le rompía el alma.

Abrazó con fuerza a Lexa y no la soltó en toda la noche.

 **D. WALLACE:** *imagen enviada*

mensaje recibido a las 3:35h.

 **D. WALLACE:** *imagen enviada*

mensaje recibido a las 3:35h.

 **D. WALLACE:** *imagen enviada*

mensaje recibido a las 3:35h.

 **D. WALLACE:** *imagen enviada*

mensaje recibido a las 3:36h.

 **D. WALLACE:** *imagen enviada*

mensaje recibido a las 3:36h.

 **D. WALLACE:** Clarke no juegues con fuego, podrías quemarte y el problema es que te llevarías a tu amiguito. Ven a verme mañana mismo.

mensaje enviado y recibido a las 3:38h.

Clarke revisó foto por foto, no había dudado, era Bellamy hablando con Raven en una cafetería o Bellamy saliendo y entrando de su piso. Era imposible que supiera lo que su amigo estaba haciendo o lo que planeaban juntos, pero aun así tuvo miedo. Miedo de poner en peligro a su mejor amigo o a alguien más en el error que ella había cometido. Mientras revisaba las fotos, nuevas imágenes llegaron, en esta ocasión era ella saliendo del taxi o el propio apartamento de Lexa. No se veía nada más, pero la reacción fue la idéntica a la que habría tenido si en lugar de la fachada se viera la sesión de besos que habían compartido junto a los miedos y sentimientos de Lexa.

Sí, Clarke estaba jugando con fuego, pero Dante también.

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews o tomatazos?_**


	8. capítulo siete

_Esta pequeña nota de hoy va a servir para aclarar algo con respecto a un comentario que he recibido hace un rato. No estoy escribiendo una historia donde una chica acepta su orientación sexual tras conocer a otra chica, no, estoy escribiendo una historia de amor independientemente de la sexualidad de los personajes._

 _Ese es el problema del mundo, que le damos más importancia a las "etiquetas" que a lo que queremos. El amor es amor siempre y cuando sea sincero, real y no tóxico. Quiero vivir en un mundo donde todo el mundo acepte quien es, acepte que nos enamoramos de las personas no del sexo._

 _#LoveisLove._

* * *

 _Si tuviera que describir este capítulo en un par de palabras diría: CURSI - CLEXA por todas partes - DRAMA. "Cursi" sería la palabra._

* * *

 _ **proyecto: paparazzi**_

 _ **capítulo siete**_

 **TOMA 2, ESCENA 5**.

...

 **TOMA 3, ESCENA 5.**

Era el tercer intento en medio hora.

—Señorita Woods —le llamó la atención el director—. Todos queremos ir a almorzar, ¿podría no reírse en mitad de una toma si el guión no se lo pide, _por favor_?

—Sí, perdón, no se repetirá.

—Eso espero —se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Tómese unos segundos.

Lexa asintió nerviosa, tomó varias bocanadas de aire y aprovechó un despiste del director para lanzarle una mirada asesina a la culpable de todo. Clarke, que sonreía divertida por haber ganado la batalla, estaba sentada a un lado, de forma inocente como si no entendiera qué estaba ocurriendo para que Lexa fallara en cada una de sus frases.

—Bien, comencemos —las luces se apagaron—. Toma cuatro, escena cinco, señores terminemos este maldito anuncio de una vez.

En esta ocasión, no hubo ningún incidente. Clarke revisó su teléfono, tras recibir un mensaje, y se enfrascó completamente en la conversación que estuviera teniendo y Lexa consiguió decir sus frases sin cometer error alguno y se metió en el papel como si este fuese una segunda piel para ella. Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, hasta que la escena le convenció al director y a todos los presentes. Nia se pasó por allí en varias ocasiones, pero no se quedó durante mucho tiempo, Lexa llevaba días sin tener una conversación con ella, más bien semanas sin discutir, pero supuso que era lo normal, Nia había estado muy ocupada y desde el incidente con la revista, estaba reunida siempre con los abogados buscando la mejor forma de cerrar Mount Weather para siempre.

—¡Corten! ¡Se acabó por hoy! ¡Quiero a todo el mundo trabajando en el montaje, sí, tú también!

Lexa aceptó la botella de agua que le ofrecieron nada más terminar la grabación. Un par de personas del set se acercaron a saludar y a pedirle un autógrafo, aunque Lexa no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo, le molestó un poco, porque pararse a firmar o a saludar a unos fans, era estar lejos de Clarke demasiado tiempo y ya había pasado el suficiente.

—¡Gracias!

En cuanto Lexa se libró de los fans y pudo acercarse a Clarke, todo tomó un color diferente. La rubia le ofreció una toalla y sonrió, pues los dedos de Lexa habían rozado los suyos en el intercambio. Eran esos pequeños momentos mágicos que hacían que toda la espera valiera la pena. El roce de sus manos, unas simples sonrisas cargadas de significado o simplemente estar ahí, una frente a la otra, perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra, hacía que toda la espera valiera la pena e incluso el hecho de que nadie supiera que estaban juntas ni el efecto que tenían sobre la otra, lo que hacía que todo fuera diferente y especial.

—¿Y bien? —soltó la botella medio vacía—. ¿Qué toca ahora? ¿Podemos perder el tiempo en algún lado?

Clarke sacó la tablet, que Nia le había entregado hacía casi un mes para tener toda la agenda de Lexa a mano, para comprobar si había algo que hacer en algún lado de la ciudad como para tener que coger un vehículo en cinco minutos. Frunció el ceño y después apagó el aparato.

—Tienes un evento esta tarde a las cinco —le indicó los detalles de forma mecánica, Lexa asintió recordando vagamente que Nia se lo había recordado esa mañana en algún momento—. Y a las siete tienes que estar en otro sitio, pero de una a cuatro no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer.

—¿Nada de nada? Qué raro, Nia tiene que estar enferma.

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír, pero era verdad. Nia tenía la mala costumbre de llenar la agenda de Lexa con una gran variedad de eventos, porque según ella, las modelos se mantenían en la cima porque no se permitían bajar el ritmo en la vida.

—¡Pues vamos a aprovecharnos! —tomó la mano de Clarke y salieron corriendo, tuvieron que esquivar a varias personas e incluso lanzar alguna que otra disculpa, pero consiguieron alcanzar la salida sin tener que cruzarse con nadie que pudiera interrumpir su plan de huida.

Clarke sonreía y reía entre divertida y sorprendida, con Lexa era algo natural, la chica tenía unos arrebatos increíbles muy de vez en cuando, arrebatos que le daban un motivo para sonreír y reír como una maldita loca aunque después la gente la mirara extraño o le doliera la mandíbula, como cuando compraron una gran variedad de velas el primer día o se pusieron a gritar como desquiciadas en mitad de una calle vacía a altas horas de la noche. Todos esos momentos, escasos, eran oro para ambas.

—¿A dónde vamos? —se hizo oír entre el gentío, no habían parado de correr y ahora estaban en mitad de una calle muy transitada de gente amargada—. ¡Lex!

—¿Importa? —tiró con más fuerza del agarre y redujo la velocidad para que Clarke pudiera alcanzarla y en cuanto estuvo a su lado, tomó su rostro y la besó con fuerza, como si los labios de Clarke fuera el manjar más exquisito o el agua en mitad del desierto. La besó sin importarle la gente y el lugar.

Lexa rompió el beso, que ella misma había iniciado, para recuperar un poco el aire y así poder confesarle a Clarke lo que estaba planeando.

—Vamos a darnos un festín, ¿te gustan los picnics?

—¿Y tu dieta? —le preguntó con dificultad, entre lo que habían corrido y el beso, Clarke estaba hecha polvo.

—Mmm, no necesito dieta, te tengo a ti —una sonrisa pícara decoró su rostro antes de romper la distancia y enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia para acercarla más—. Bésame.

Clarke sonrío embobada, ¿cómo narices iba a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara? Y la besó, por supuesto que lo hizo.

Nada más importaba, todo quedó relegado a un segundo plano. La gente podría pensar lo que quisieran, que ni Clarke y Lexa serían testigos de ello ni tampoco le darían relevancia. Estaban tan sumidas en su burbuja que no fueron conscientes de la presencia de un joven que las miraba con gesto enfadado mientras tomaba la cámara para enmarcar ese momento tan tierno lleno de arco iris en una foto.

Clarke rompió el beso y pegó su frente contra la de Lexa, como si necesitara tenerla de apoyo para no caerse. Lexa hizo lo mismo.

—Será mejor que vayamos a montar ese picnic que tanto quieres —comentó contra sus labios, su voz sonó más aguda de lo que esperaba dada la situación. Lexa asintió incapaz de pensar algo coherente—. Bien, ¿dónde quiere la magnífica Heda su almuerzo?

Colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja de la chica mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Déjame pensar… ¡oh! —dio un saltito entusiasmada y señaló hasta un edificio enorme, Clarke frunció el ceño—. Ahí detrás hay un parque enorme, ¡casi tan grande como Central Park! ¿Alguna vez has estado? Iremos, por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

Clarke sonrió anonadada por tanta inocencia y efusividad que no supo responder a lo que Lexa le estaba preguntando. Era en esos momentos cuando Clarke era consciente de lo joven que era la chica y de lo que había tenido que crecer en tan poco tiempo.

—Ya me acuerdo —se dio un golpecito en la cabeza—. El parque es precioso. ¡Inmenso! Incluso hay una zona perfecta para nosotras.

—¿Vamos a darnos el lote detrás de unos arbustos? Dios, Lexa, ¿qué pensarán tus padres de eso?

—No mucho —le siguió el juego—. Mi padre está muerto y a mi madre le importo una mierda desde hace años, ni siquiera sé dónde vive.

Clarke se quedó muda y todo atisbo de broma desapareció de un plumazo. ¿Cómo era capaz Lexa de levantarse todos los días cuando su vida era un drama absoluto? La admiraba tanto y se sentía tan niñata por haber creído que sus problemas con su madre eran malos, ella tenía una vida maravillosa en comparación con Lexa.

—Clarke —le advirtió sabiendo por dónde iban sus pensamientos—. Tengo bajones como todo el mundo, pero soy una persona muy feliz, especialmente desde que te tengo en mi vida, ¡aleja las malas vibras como diría mi amiga Anya!

—Vale, tienes razón.

—¿Vamos a ese parque de encanto?

—Sé sincera, lo tenías pensado.

—Mmm, no pienso decir nada —con sus manos entrelazadas emprendieron el camino sin apartarse ni un centímetro, parecían dos adolescentes hormonadas y enamoradizas que necesitan estar siempre juntas.

El lugar era tal y como Lexa lo había descrito, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas o mejor dicho, parecía que no estaba abierto al público porque no había basura tirada por el suelo y los jardines estaban muy bien cuidados, incluso con la gente sentada o tumbada en ellos como las chicas estaban viendo. Clarke imaginó que esa primera impresión desaparecería pronto.

—No hemos traído nada para sentarnos, ¡ni siquiera tenemos comida, Lexa!

—Tonterías, lo tengo todo pensado —la soltó de la mano y se echó a correr, Clarke la siguió con desconfianza, cada vez tenía más claro que estaba yendo a una trampa directa, Lexa lo tenía todo preparado y ella estaba con las manos vacías—. ¡Clarke, aquí!

Había una chica al lado de Lexa, era un poco más alta que ella e incluso parecía un par de años mayor, por un momento sintió una presión en el pecho y tuvo ganas de tomar a Lexa entre sus brazos y sacarle la lengua a la desconocida.

¿Eran eso celos? ¿Por qué iba a estar celosa?

No tenía sentido.

—Le mandé un mensaje a Anya, ella es Anya —la aludida levantó la mano para saludar y siguió a lo suyo. Clarke la odiaba—, para que preparase todo. ¡Ha traído hamburguesas y patatas fritas!

—Si Gustus estuviera aquí… —las dos chicas soltaron una carcajada, como si esas simples palabras hiladas entre sí fuesen un chiste maravilloso, Clarke supuso que se trataba de una broma privada y si antes odiaba a Anya, ahora quería matarla con sus propias manos—. Bueno, tengo que irme. Pasadlo bien. Oh, recordad, las manos van al pan.

—Uff, sí, mamá…

Anya negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita al ver la reacción de Lexa cuando le puso la mano en la cabeza para revolverle el pelo, tal y como siempre hacía Gustus cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

—Vete ya, que molestas.

—Que sí, que sí —Lexa empezó a empujarla lejos—. Encantada de conocerte, Clarke. Lexa no para de hablar de ti, ¡la tienes loca, rubia! —soltó una carcajada cuando sintió el sobreesfuerzo que Lexa estaba haciendo para poder apartarla lo máximo posible de Clarke y así evitarle un mal trago.

En cuanto Anya se alejó lo suficiente, Lexa se pudo permitir apreciar el trabajo de su amiga. Cuando le mandó un mensaje en el estudio, no esperó gran cosa de Anya, no tendía a hacer nunca nada de lo que se le pedía, pero esta vez tenía que darle las gracias. Había montado un buen picnic e incluso la comida parecía recién hecha, aunque claro, era comida basura y la zona estaba llena de puestos, así que era natural que estuviera recién hecha o que lo pareciera. Tan sumida estaba en comprobar que todo estaba en orden que no notó la cercanía de Clarke hasta que esta le rodeó la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

—¿Y si te hubiera dicho que no?

—¿Eh? —disfrutó de la muestra de cariño que Clarke le estaba procesando antes de responder—. Me sé mi agenda de memoria…

—Mentira —la soltó—. Ibas a saltarte lo que pusiera en la agenda, ¿verdad?

—Me has pillado —tomó la mano de la rubia y la obligó a sentarse en el mantel—. No me mires así, hace mucho tiempo que no puteo a Nia, ¡ya era hora!

—¿Te das cuenta que mi trabajo consiste en no permitir "esas putadas"?

—Créeme lo sé —sacó una hamburguesa con cuidado, apartó el papel y se deleitó en lo celestial que parecía, ¿cuánto hacía que no se comía una? Le pegó un mordisco y ahogó un gemido—. ¡Dios! Está buenísima…

Clarke la observó en silencio. Ver a Lexa comerse una hamburguesa era tan placentero como una película porno. Lo disfrutaba como si se tratara del peor de los pecados y así era, al ser modelo no se le tenía permitido saltarse la dieta, pero Lexa estaba físicamente increíble, porque un día se hinchara a dulces y comida basura, no iba a pasar nada. Solo esperaba que Nia no lo descubriera o Clarke perdería su trabajo.

Con los dedos manchados de salsa y el rostro lleno de ketchup y mayonesa, Lexa tomó la bolsa de las patatas fritas y se comió un buen puñado, olvidando completamente sus modelos y que se encontraba en mitad de un parque.

—¿No quieres? —le dijo con la boca llena, tomó una servilleta y se limpió parte del rostro—. Dios, está todo buenísimo, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tuve un atracón similar.

—¿No hay ensalada?

—¿En serio? No se come nada verde en este picnic, ¡no me da la gana!

Clarke abrió otra de las bolsas, en esa había dos botellines de coca cola, un par de tabletas de chocolate milka y un montón de porquerías. Clarke tomó una nota mental muy clara: no pensaba invitar a Lexa a comer porquerías en la vida, la arruinaría.

—¿Hay algo normal en una de esas? —Lexa tenía la cabeza metida en otra de las bolsas y por un segundo creyó que no la estaba escuchando—. Todo es comida basura, ¿verdad? Dame una hamburguesa o lo que sea que haya en esa bolsa.

Lexa le lanzó una hamburguesa de doble de queso y pollo, mientras que ella se decantó por una bolsa de aros de cebolla que disfrutó como una niña chica en la mañana de navidad. Comieron en completo silencio, silencio que se rompía por los grititos de placer de Lexa o las carcajadas de Clarke.

—Mi estómago… —se acostó en la manta y se cubrió el estómago como pudo—. ¿Por qué me has dejado comer tanto…?

—Si es que eres una animal… —tomó la bolsa donde quedaba el chocolate y abrió una de las tabletas, porque a diferencia de Lexa, Clarke sí había tomado unas precauciones, después de la hamburguesa solo se había bebido una coca cola, mientras que Lexa no solo se había comido la hamburguesa y los aros de cebolla, sino también la bandeja de nuggets, lo que quedaba de patatas y un par de golosinas que pilló de la bolsa donde descansaba el chocolate.

Lexa lloriqueó y se arrastró hasta alcanzar las piernas de Clarke. La rubia ya no tenía tan claro si de verdad le dolía tanto como decía o si era una exagerada de campeonato.

—El chocolate tiene tan buena pinta…

—No, no hay postre para ti —Lexa se abrazó a las piernas de la chica y le puso morritos para darle pena—. Lexa, vas a acabar vomitando.

—Quiero postre —bufó molesta—. Te quiero a ti.

Lexa se incorporó como pudo y se acercó para besar a la chica, pero no pudo hacer, pues el estómago le rugió y sintió como toda la comida que había engullido intentaba volver a salir. Se apartó como pudo y tomó la botella de agua para relajarse.

—Lexa, hoy no hay postre para ti —dijo con ternura y le pasó la mano por el cabello, no para peinarlo, sino para tranquilizarla—. Descansa, anda.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y dejó que la chica se tumbara a su lado, Clarke le pasó un brazo por encima y la abrazó. Lexa no protestó, todo lo contrario, se acurrucó contra Clarke y cerró los ojos, porque dormir le vendría bien si quería seguir operativa las siguientes horas hasta pisar su cama.

— _¿Eres feliz?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Eres feliz? —repitió risueña. Lexa la miró sin comprender—. Lex, ¿eres feliz con Clarke?_

— _¿Clarke? —Lexa se incorporó sorprendida, había estado apoyada en el regazo de Costia, no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero era el suficiente para sentir todo el cuerpo tenso por la mala postura. Se habían pasado las dos últimas horas montando en patines, Lexa no lo había hecho nunca y lo había pasado bastante mal al principio—. ¿Quién es Clarke?_

 _Costia sonrió, era una sonrisa diferente, como la sonrisa que utiliza una madre o una mejor amiga cuando tiene que contar algo crucial o cuando sabe que está escuchando una mentira o una verdad a medias, pero Lexa no estaba mintiendo._

 _¿Costia quería terminar con su relación? ¿Era eso?_

 _¿Por qué sonaba tan falso en su mente?_

— _La chica con la que duermes ahí —ignorando el debate interno que estaba teniendo lugar en su mente, siguió la dirección del brazo de Costia hasta una pareja que descansaba plácidamente en una especie de manta. Lexa no pudo distinguir el rostro de ninguna de las chicas aunque la rubia se la antojaba familiar_ —. _Lexa, mírame._

— _¿De dónde has sacado…? —Lexa tomó el espejo que Costia le ofrecía y observó la imagen que reflejaba el cristal. No era el reflejo de una chica de quince años, sin casi preocupaciones, enamorada y feliz, sino el rostro de una chica medianamente adulta, que había crecido demasiado rápido, con ojeras ocultas tras una buena capa de maquillaje y una sombra constante alrededor de los ojos._

— _Esa eres tú._

 _Lexa empezó a negar con rotundidad cuando sintió que la joven pareja que dormía plácidamente en la manta, se acercaba hasta ellas. La chica rubia parecía difusa, inexistente, mientras que la morena no. Lexa pudo observar perfectamente su rostro, su sonrisa resplandeciente, que alcanzaba el comienzo de sus ojos y borraba esa estúpida sombra, sus ojeras cada vez menos marcadas, no por el maquillaje, sino porque por fin empezaba a dormir mejor al tener al lado a alguien que hacía desaparecer los problemas y los malos recuerdos, y su corazón. Sí, podía ver su corazón con claridad, latía con fuerza y vitalidad, porque por primera vez en años, Lexa Woods volvía a ser la Lexa que reía y creía en las segundas oportunidades, creía en la vida y en volver a amar._

— _Pero…_

— _Lexa, garbancito —Costia tomó su rostro con cariño, Lexa cerró los ojos para poder saborear la sensación de tener a Costia a su lado, es como si ahora su novia estuviera a kilómetros de distancia—. Esto es un sueño y quiero que sepas una cosa: el amor no es una debilidad. El amor nos hace fuertes. Y la muerte no es el final._

 _Lexa abrió los ojos._

— _Algún día nos encontraremos —la besó. Más que un beso fue un mero roce, un roce dulce y extraño. Era dulce porque se trataba de Costia y sus besos siempre eran así. Era extraño, porque Lexa se había permitido seguir adelante, porque estaba luchando contra los problemas y quería seguir amando, pero amando a una sola persona y esa ya no era Costia._

 _Rompió el beso y buscó con la mirada a la joven pareja, pero no halló a su otro yo, solamente a la chica rubia, esta vez sí pudo distinguir su rostro, era preciosa, sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza, eran como un espejo al alma y si Lexa se concentraba podría leer todos sus miedos en ellos, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, sí que se fijó en las ojeras que estropeaban su rostro, en la sonrisa demacrada y en las manos atadas._

— _¿Qué le pasa?_

— _Tiene miedo porque se ha equivocado._

— _¿En qué?_

— _Eso no importa —Costia tomó su mano y depositó un pequeño beso en ella—. ¿La quieres? ¿Estás enamorada de ella?_

— _Sí._

— _Pues recuérdalo cuando ella decida abrir su corazón._

 _Todo empezó a desmoronarse a su alrededor._

— _¿¡Costia!? —el rostro de Costia empezó a perder nitidez al igual que su cuerpo y el lugar al completo, Lexa ya no se encontraba en mitad de un parque, sino en una oscuridad densa e inacabable, y lo único que quedaba allí era el espejo, pero esta vez no la estaba reflejando a ella, sino a Clarke._

 _Quiso alcanzar su reflejo, pues Clarke le extendía una mano, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella, el cristal empezó a resquebrajarse y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba roto y sus manos manchadas de sangre._

—¡NO! —se incorporó con tanta fuerza que golpeó a Clarke en el proceso. La confusión reinaba en su cabeza y lo único que quería hacer, era echarse a llorar y correr lejos, pero alguien se lo impidió.

Rabió.

—Lexa, ha sido una pesadilla. Mírame —ese alguien que le había impedido escapar, la abrazó, creando una especie de burbuja entre ellas—. ¿Ves? Soy yo, Clarke.

—No ha sido una pesadilla —Clarke no comentó nada, esperó que Lexa se explicase sola—. Soñar con Costia tiene este efecto y si tú sales en el sueño, pues…

—¿Has soñado conmigo y con…?

—Sí, lo sé, es extraño. En el sueño Costia me decía que amarte no estaba mal, que el amor no es debilidad, que...

—¿Amor? ¿Estás enamorada de mí? —la interrumpió, Clarke parecía gratamente sorprendida y para nada enfadada o asustada como Lexa esperó la primera vez que pensó en decirle que la quería.

—Sí, Clarke Griffin.

—¿Puedes… _decirlo_? —Lexa tardó una milésima de segundo en entender a lo que se refería y se sonrojó visiblemente. Casi podía sentir como su corazón quería escapar de su cuerpo utilizando la boca. Se relamió los labios y tragó saliva, ¿por qué le costaba tanto decir esas dos palabras en voz alta? ¿por qué temía tanto hacerlo? ¡Clarke no iba a salir huyendo después cuando todavía seguía ahí?

Intentó recordar cómo fue la primera vez que se lo dijo a Costia y supo por qué no le costó nada, la chica fue la primera en decirlo, así que su "te quiero" fue una respuesta al suyo, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez era ella quien tenía que dar el primer paso y realmente quería hacerlo, solo que temía vomitarlo en lugar de soltarlo.

—Te quiero… —susurró—. Te quiero, Clarke Griffin.

Clarke no dejó que lo repitiera de nuevo porque atrapó sus labios en un nuevo beso, pero este era ligeramente diferente, porque estaba impregnado por la confesión de Lexa y por todos los sentimientos que fluían entre ellas de forma constante. Tal vez Clarke no se atreviera a decir lo que sentía por medio de las palabras, pero Lexa lo tuvo tan claro como si en lugar del beso, lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos.

Lexa entreabrió los labios y Clarke introdujo su lengua para profundizar el beso, las dos se recostaron en la manta, Clarke encima de Lexa, sin romper el beso. Podrían haber seguido así toda la eternidad y ninguna de las dos sería consciente del tiempo, pero la alarma del teléfono era un detonante y había decidido explotar justo en ese instante. Clarke protestó contra los labios de Lexa y esta se echó a reír como una desquiciada, era feliz.

—Soy feliz. MUY FELIZ —gritó, un perro ladró como respuesta en alguna parte del parque. Lexa se levantó para buscarlo, al mismo tiempo que Clarke recogía los restos del picnic, cuando sus ojos coincidieron con los ojos de una persona que no creyó que fuese a volver a ver en la vida—. Cage…

—¿Qué has dicho…?

—Espera aquí.

Clarke miró en la misma dirección que Lexa y las cosas que llevaba entre las manos cayeron al suelo de un golpe seco, Lexa no lo sabía, pero Clarke llevaba toda esa última semana, junto a Bellamy, investigando a Dante y a su hijo, buscando la mejor forma de acabar con ellos sin caer en la trampa. Estaba muy segura de que el chico que estaba allí no era otro que Cage Wallace.

Lexa lo alcanzó en un par de segundos, desde el artículo había estado pensando en todas las formas posibles de torturar a Cage sin acabar en la cárcel, pero ahora que estaba justo a su lado no sabía qué hacer, quería golpearlo por espiarla y abrazarlo porque los dos seguían llorando una pérdida muy especial.

No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, si algo había aprendido de ser una imagen pública, es que no quedaba nada bien para su currículum ser fotografiada o grabada matando a alguien y menos a alguien tan conocido como un Wallace.

—Paseaba cuando te vi —empezó Cage, ignorando completamente la mirada asesina de Lexa que decía de todo menos "háblame de tu día"—. ¿Es aquí donde mi hermana te llevó a patinar? Recuerdo que tuve que recogeros, érais un desastre.

Cage miraba a la nada, como si en lugar de estar aquí, estuviera a años luz, Lexa conocía esa sensación, la había tenido en incontables ocasiones cuando los recuerdos de Costia la asaltaban, ella procuraba encerrar cada pequeño recuerdo en un cajón, pero a partir de hoy, no lo haría.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Lexa no respondió, no iba a seguirle el juego aunque no estuviera jugando.

—¿Cómo puedes ser feliz cuando mi hermana murió por tu culpa? —le preguntó para nada cabreado, parecía estar sumido en una calma falsa y frágil que Lexa odiaba con todas sus fuerzas—. Tendrías que martirizarte el resto de tu vida, ella cogió ese coche por tu culpa, ¿qué le hiciste, Lexa?

—Voy a irme y voy a hacer como que esta conversación no ha tenido lugar —sentenció con frialdad—. Y que no te vuelva a ver.

Lexa se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Clarke, en unos segundos iba a estar de nuevo entre sus brazos y en unos minutos, lejos de allí, de esa conversación sin sentido y de todos esos pensamientos dañinos que venían a su mente. Se aferró a las palabras de Costia con fuerza, pero Cage no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir aún.

—Tu nueva amiga, ¿Clarke Griffin? Ten cuidado con ella, piénsatelo dos veces antes de que sea la sustituta oficial de Costia. Quizá te lleves un desengaño…

Soltó una carcajada, se estaba riendo como un condenado, aunque Lexa quería darse la vuelta y darle una paliza que iba a recordar toda su vida, prefirió volver junto a Clarke y salir de allí cuanto antes. No quería escuchar a Cage, pero las últimas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su mente y se repetían constantemente.

No fue hasta horas después, su jornada laboral había acabado y Clarke le había prometido prepararle la cena por lo que se llevó sus llaves, cuando Lexa se permitió pensar en ello con calma, ¿a qué había venido esa especie de amenaza? ¿qué había querido decir Cage con eso? Sabía mejor que nadie que los Wallace contaminaban todo lo que tocaban, quizá lo único que buscaba Cage era eso, hacerle dudar de Clarke, hacerle creer que estaba traicionando la memoria de Costia y lo que sintió por ella, pero no iba a funcionar.

—¿Lexa? ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo, Nia.

Estaban en el despacho, Nia parecía ligeramente agotada, Lexa supuso que se debía a los abogados, estos no tenían nunca buenas noticias cuando se trataba de Mount Weather, pero Nia siempre encontraba la forma de acabar con los problemas de raíz, así que, no le dio más vueltas. Nia y ella no se llevaban bien, se odiaban y las dos sabían que en cuanto Lexa cumpliera los veintiún años, Grounders y Heda se irían a la mierda, pero mientras tanto, ella dependía de Nia y esta siempre haría lo que fuera para mantenerla a salvo porque con ello estaba manteniendo a salvo su fuente de ingresos.

—He visto a Cage.

—¿Qué? Dime que no has hecho ninguna tontería.

—No he hecho nada, solo le he escuchado —se cruzó de brazos enfadada, odiaba que lo primero que pensara Nia fuese que ella era una animal.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho esa basura?

—Pues mierda —aceptó el asiento que su tutora le estaba ofreciendo, no porque quisiera contentarla, sino porque estaba cansada, emocionalmente hablando—. Decía tonterías y más tonterías, algo como "Clarke Griffin no es de fiar".

Le imitó bastante bien, pero Nia no le rió la gracia. Una pena.

—¿Quién es Clarke Griffin?

—¿Me estás vacilando? —no quería sonar tan brusca, pero es que no tenía ganas de aguantar los aires de grandeza de Nia en ese momento—. La asistente, ¡la maldita niñera que me pusiste contra mi voluntad! ¿lo has olvidado?

Hablar con Nia decentemente era una pérdida de tiempo, daba igual las treguas silenciosas que tuvieran, una de las dos siempre la cagaba y en esta ocasión había sido Nia. Se levantó dispuesta a irse, ya había tenido bastante estrés por esa tarde, ahora lo que quería era llegar a casa, ver a Clarke y besarla para olvidar hasta su propio nombre.

—Creía que su apellido era otro… no sé por qué. Buenas noches, querida.

—Buenas noches…

En cuanto Nia se quedó a solas, encendió el ordenador y comprobó los documentos que tenía en el cajón, no tardó mucho en localizar el contrato de la asistenta.

—Clarke Miller… que raro —soltó el curriculum y tecleó rápidamente el nombre que Lexa le había dado, el buscador le dio una serie de opciones, pero ninguna estaba relacionada con la Clarke que ella conocía, iba a darse por vencida cuando localizó un artículo que le llamó la atención. Era de hace unos años, se trataba de un equipo de médicos de un hospital bastante importante, entre ese equipo se hallaba el nombre de Abigail Griffin, abandonó el artículo y comprobó ese nombre en google, lo primero que vio fue la foto de esa mujer junto a una versión más joven de Clarke—. ¿Por qué has mentido con tus datos, Clarke?

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la única persona que podría averiguar el porqué. Si Clarke Griffin había metido, ella quería saber el motivo.

—¿Titus? Necesito a Luna para un trabajito…

— _¿Es sobre Mount Weather porque…?_

—No, espero que no —amplió la foto—. Es sobre una chica llamada Clarke Griffin, necesito que me diga todo lo que se pueda decir de ella.

— _Vale, pero si no tiene nada que ver con la investigación principal, no creo oportuno que Luna…_

—No te pago para que me digas lo que creas o no "oportuno". Que Luna haga lo que te he dicho y quiero información cuanto antes. A mí nadie me miente en la cara y se va de rositas.

Colgó.

Si Clarke resultaba ser un problema como lo fue en su momento Costia, Nia necesitaba saberlo cuanto antes para tomar las medidas oportunas. Nadie iba a destruir su imperio mientras viviera, nadie le iba a robar a Heda, ni ahora ni nunca.

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews o tomazos?_**

 **PD:** ¿Alguien de aquí lee o ha leído alguna historia de princess rover? ¿me habéis leído a mí? No es por nada, es que estoy pensando en escribir un one-shot sobre ellas porque llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y me gustaría saber si existe más gente que le guste este ship y para avisar, por si hay lectoras de mis historias de la princesa elfa y su humana preferida dando vueltas por aquí y preguntándose cuando narices voy a traer algo nuevo. :P


End file.
